White Knight
by Cyborgscouse
Summary: Set During season 2 when Buffy first comes back, the powers that be have know that Buffy will need more help then is available to her, and have decided to give Xander the power to help. It’ll be BA, XC, WO BX
1. I'm a what?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the story, otherwise Buffy and Xander would have gotten together.

Summary: Set During season 2 when Buffy first comes back, the powers that be have know that Buffy will need more help then is available to her, and have decided to give Xander the power to help. It'll be; B/A, X/C, W/O/ B/X

Genre: Action/Adeventure/Romance/Angst

* * *

15th September 1997, The Bronze 7:30 PM: 

Willow and Xander where sitting at a table in the Bronze waiting for Buffy to show. They hadn't had a chance to talk to her much during the school day but when they did she seemed snappy with and they wanted to know why.

"You think she's gonna show?" Xander asked trying to sound innocent as he looked around the Bronze for the small slayer,

"She said she'll be here, just give her more time" Willow replied, she saw that Xander was still looking around and not paying her any attention, when he wasn't looking in her direction she quickly dipped her nose into the cream from the drink she had hoping to get a reaction out of him, Xander turned around and looked at Willow

"You've got something on your nose." he said before turning away again. Willow sighed as she wiped the cream away, she didn't know what to feel, part of her wanted to feel bad for her friend who as so in loved with Buffy only to have her not return his feelings, and another part of her felt he was an idiot because of how obvious it was that Buffy didn't feel the same way.

Buffy entered the Bronze from behind her two friends, Angel sees her come in and goes over to her, before she can make her way across to them,

"Hi," Buffy says not looking at him longer then she needs to,

"Hi,"

"So, is there danger at the Bronze? Should I beware?"

"I can't help thinking I've done something to make you angry. And that bothers me more than I'd like." Angel looks at her noticing that she is acting a little out of the ordinary.

"I'm not angry. I don't know where that comes from."

"What are you afraid of? Me? Us?"

"Could you contemplate getting over yourself for a second? There's no 'us'. Look, Angel, I'm sorry if I was supposed to spend the summer mooning over you, but I didn't. I moved on. To the living." She heads over to Willow and Xander's table. Cordelia watches her go by, and wonders about her attitude. "Hey!"

"Hi," says Willow with a small from on her face as she noticed how quickly Xander perked up,

"Hey," Xander nearly jumped out of his seat at seeing Buffy again,

"What's wrong with Angel?"

"Beats me," says Buffy. She turns to Xander. "Let's dance." Buffy pulls at his shirt.

"Ooo-kay," says Xander as he is pulled by his shirt to the dance floor by Buffy. Buffy and Xander begin to slow dance. Her movements are very sensual. Buffy turns around and spoons in against Xander, pulling his arms around her waist. She grinds her hips and shoulders against him. She reaches up with her hand and strokes his face. Angel looks on in jealously. Willow watches in disbelief. Buffy continues her grinding. Buffy turns to Xander and tilts her head up to his, close enough to kiss.

"Xander? Did I ever thank you... for saving my life?"

"No." Buffy slowly slithers around him, making sure not to lose contact with his body.

"Don't you wish I would?" before Xander can reply Buffy walks away from him and leaves the Bronze with Angel quickly leaving in a different direction. Willow watched on as Xander hung his head in embarrassment as he could start to hear people in the Bronze laughing at what had just happened to him, without saying anything to Willow he quickly left not once picking his head back up.

* * *

A man dressed in a dark blue suit stood at the bar, and watched how the gorgeous slayer had just used one of her friends to make the vampire jealous. Unlike Xander who he could feel waves of happiness coming off at first when he was asked to dance, he saw it for what it was straight away. He took another gulp of his drink as he watched the young male leave the club, he really didn't blame him, the slayer had used his feelings and his attraction for her and twisted it to make him feel worthless.

"Xander Harris, your day is about to get a lot better." the man back into the shadows and left before the bartender noticed he hadn't paid for his drinks.

* * *

Xander's house, 9:15 PM

Xander tried to find his key in his pocket to let himself in, he could tell from all the lights being out that his parents had probably passed out from being drunk, for once he was glad. He didn't think he could face a confrontation with them right now, especially with what had happened less than two hours ago. When he finally pulled his key out of his pocket and let himself he quietly made his way down to the basement, to try and get some sleep and maybe force the memory of the night out of his head.

Xander was shocked when he made his way down the stairs of the basement to see a man sitting on what could loosely be called a bed,

"Whoa. I don't know what you want or how you got in here. But please don't kill me." Xander said as he started to back himself towards the stairs, as he went to take another step the man moved behind him to stop his escape. Straight away Xander knew it had to be a demon to be able to move with that type of speed, and since he had never met a friendly demon he started to panic. "You know I'm friends with the slayer," he said as he turned around to face the intruder, "you do anything to me and she'll come after you." he didn't know what surprised him more, the fact that what he classed to be a demon looked completely normal or that he didn't seem scared when he told him the slayer would come after him,

"The slayer. You mean that small blonde." he said advancing on Xander, who kept walking backwards until he fell on his bed, "the same one that I just watched use you to make a vampire jealous," when he saw the pained look on Xander's face he knew he had gone to far with it, so he sat down beside him, "I'm sorry. And you don't need to be scared I'm not going to hurt you, the Powers That Be have sent me down. Apparently the slayer is going to need help fighting evil and they need someone to become a champion." As the demon talked to him Xander started to calm down, he didn't know why but he felt that he was being told the truth, and he also knew that if he were an evil demon he would have killed him straight away.

"A champion? You mean there making another slayer?" Xander paused briefly and looked at the man sitting on his bed, "and who are you?" the man stood up and walked in front of Xander so they would be face to face,

"Yes, they're making a champion, and no its not going to be another slayer, we all know how arrogant they are. And for who I am, my name's Whistler, as you probably know living on the hell mouth, I'm a demon." he watched Xander's emotions before deciding it would be better if he reassured him that he was safe, "I'm not going to hurt you kid, not all demons are evil." as Xander calmed down, Whistler got to the point, "Now the Powers think it'd be better if the champion was someone close to the slayer. Someone she trusted. YOU." Xander was quickly on his feet pacing around, trying to take all of this in,

"What do you mean me? Surely there's better candidates for this that are close to the slayer, like Willow, or Giles," he couldn't believe he was about to say the next name, "even Angel." Whistler watched with unabashed amusement as Xander nearly spat out the vampires name in disgust,

"All of them were looked at to see how could be the champion, and you. Xander Harris, have the most unused potential. So it is you that will become the champion." Xander stopped and stared at him, hell if this meant he was finally going to be someone he was going to grab it with both hands.

"So what do I become. Some type of demon, or monster, but on the side of good." Whistler laughed at his suggestions,

"No, you wont become a demon or monster the slayer wouldn't trust you if you did. No your going to become what a lot of people already see you as. You my friend are going to become a White Knight."

* * *

**A/N: I know its a short chapter, but I only wanted it to be a short one. In the next chapter Whistler will explain what type of powers Xander will have. If anyone wants to see what his White Knight form will look like, theres a link to it under the summary for the story on my profile.**


	2. Authors note

**A/N: I'm going to make Xander more a mystic White Knight, so I was wondering what powers would you like to see him develop, as well as the enhanced strength, speed and endurance?**

**Hopefully I'll be able to have a update ready by the end of the week **

**  
**


	3. How do i change again?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the story, otherwise Buffy and Xander would have gotten together.

Summary: Set During season 2 when Buffy first comes back, the powers that be have know that Buffy will need more help then is available to her, and have decided to give Xander the power to help. It'll be; B/A, X/C, W/O/ B/X

**A/N: After getting the reviews which helped me decided what power Xander should get I've decided to upload the chapter. ** **In this chapter Whistler will start to train Xander.**

**Xander's Weapons: **

**Enchanted Broadsword that will dust vampires. Hurlekain's suggestion**

**Encanted Bow and Arrow, dont know why, I just think it'll be a good ranged weapon. **

** Xander's Powers:**

**Telekinetic: Move things with his mind, and be able to stop them from moving.**

**Pyromancer: Able to manipulate fire to his will, and can create it from the heat in the air.**

**Ball of light: Basically a ball of white will form in Xander's hand and it will send out small bullet like projectiles that will damage vampires and demons. (Crappy name i know i'll give it a better name when i come up with one) **

**Invisibility: Turn himself invisible **

**Shimmer: A type of teleport that will move him great distances. Will look like he has just faded away. ( A different idea instead of super speed)**

**A/N 2: This probably wont be a huge chapter as it will focus on Xander's first training session. But from the next chapter they will be bigger and include the other characters. **

**A/N 3: So it'll be easier for me, when Xander's in his White Knight form, i'll call him W K Xander. If you want to see his form there should be a link under the summary of the story on my page, if not message me and i'll send you the link  
**

* * *

"I'm a what?" Xander asked, pacing around is room. He had heard wrong. He had to. He wasn't anything special. Whistler quietly looked on, he knew that this would be a lot to take in but he needed him to understand,

"You're a White Knight. Other people have seen it, you risk yourself to help people. You also have great untapped potential. Is it so hard to accept?" Whistler asked him, Xander stopped and turned to him. A confused look was still on his face, but it was giving way to a look of understanding,

"Ok, say I am a White Knight, why now?" Xander inquired as he leaned against a wall, making sure that his back wasn't turned to Whistler, even if trusted him, he wasn't going to turn his back. Just incase.

"Like I told you before. The slayer is going to need help, speaking of which, I think it'll be better if we kept this between us, just for the time being." Whistler stated looking bored. He never understand how he got these jobs. Sure training a White Knight would be fun, because no one knew that powers they would receive until they transformed, but they always seemed to doubt it.

"What. Why not. Surely it would help if Buffy knew." Whistler rolled his eyes at his young charge. His loyalty to the slayer that had just humiliated him as amazing as it would be important in the coming months, but it could also be used against him.

"You know as well as I do, she wont take it well. She wont like the fact that someone could be stronger then she is, even if they are her ally." it all seemed simple to Whistler. Xander's eyes lit up,

"Wait, I could be stronger then Buffy is?" Xander's mind raced, this would be great, no more getting beaten up by vampires or having to wait for Buffy to save him. Finally he'd have power. Whistler noted the excitement in his eyes and only smiled.

"Yea you could be stronger then her." he slowly walked over to Xander and held out his hand, "so lets go and test those new powers huh?" Xander only hesitated a moment before taking Whistler's hand. It felt like the world had melted away and they were being pulled into something.

* * *

**One of Sunnydale's cemeteries, 9:45 P.M**

When it finally felt like they had stopped moving, Xander noticed that the world seemingly formed back around them., It sorted of looked like a picture that became more and more in focus, he quickly took a few steps away from his companion.

"How did you just do that?" he asked shocked. It felt like he had been microwaved.

"It's called shimmering." seeing the blank stare from Xander he sighed, "it's a way to get from place to place in a matter of seconds." Xander nodded his acknowledgment of this and then looked around at the cemetery.

"You want to tell me why we're here?" he moved next to Whistler, thinking that if anything came, it would be better to be by the demon that can get them out of there in a second,

"We're going to see what powers you have. This is exciting, it's been a long time since I've trained a White Knight." he looked at Xander expectantly, " well go on." Xander shot him a confused look,

"Go on what. Am I meant to do something?" 'what was this guy on, first he drops this huge thing on me. Takes me to a cemetery and acts like I know what's happening.' Whistler looked shocked.

"Change. Come on already." Seeing Xander's look when he said change, he sighed, " turn into your White Knight. I want to see it, and it's the only way for you to be able to use your powers for now." 'Oh that's what he wants me to do, why didn't he just say so. Ok body change. Err change now! Come on CHANGE!' Xander looked sheepishly at Whistler,

"Err, how do I change?" Whistler looked like he was on the edge of his tolerance, 'hasn't he been told anything yet.' He look upwards and seemed to be discussing something with the sky. Xander followed his gaze and saw nothing there, 'Ok the demons gone crazy. Well I mean crazy for a demon to go……' his inner ramblings were cut short as Whistler looked at him with a smile on his face, before he could ask what happened Whistler reached into his jacket and pulled out a sword and started to advance on Xander.

Xander backed away from the sword wielding demon,

"Cant we talk about this?" he asked. A second later he was forced to dive out of the way of the sword, unless he wanted to be sliced and diced, "guess not." Xander continued to duck weave and roll out of the way of the demon trying to attack him. 'What's got him so angry. I cant be because I don't know how to change can it. Idiot! He was trying to kill you from the start he just need to place for the body.' Xander jumped over a swipe aimed at his legs and quickly tried to put as much distance between him and the demon as possible. He only made it a few feet before something knocked him down. He quickly rolled over and expected to see Whistler standing over him, but what he saw made his blood run cold. Around him there were six vampires, he looked past them and saw Whistler fighting off three more. 'this is just great not only did I have a demon with a sword after me, now these. One of the vampires grabbed him by the and pulled him to his feet,

" Time to die." as the vampire went to bite him, Xander's hand grabbed the vampires throat. That's not what scared him though, what scared him was the fact that a white glow was covering his body.

"WHISTLER!" was the only thing that was shouted by Xander before the glow covered his entire body and sent the vampires around him flying. Whistler and the three vampires he was fighting looked over at the yell, but the brightness of the glow on Xander forced them to look away. After a few seconds the glow vanished, and when they looked at where Xander was they saw it. Xander had become the White Knight.

Whistler looked on in awe, at the armour covering Xander's body. Normally the armour was only a small amount thicker then the Knight, but this armour was huge. It had spikes protruding from the shoulders, the wrists, the knees and the helmet. Another difference that this armour had was that it seemed to be blue and white instead of white all over. Tearing his gaze away from W K Xander, he saw that the vampires hadn't moved, he used this to his advantage and quickly beheaded two of them he was fighting. This knocked the vampires out of their stupor. The six vampires that had been knocked back from the glow all advanced on W K Xander who hadn't moved at all.

The vampire that knocked him down dove at him, but W K Xander dodged to the side with speed that made it look like he hadn't moved at all. This enraged the vampire as he meet thin air and then the ground. He spun around and dove at him again only to be to slow and hit the floor a second time, the other five vampires watched this before they all dove at W K Xander. Whistler had killed the third vampire and was now watching what was happening. With the speed W K Xander was dodging it looked like the vampires were just jumping at air hoping to catch it, Whistler tried to hold in his laughter as he watched the vampires get more and more frustrated with what was happening to now. The six vampires circled W K Xander all ready to attack at once, he picked up his head and stared at them from under his helmet. As they sprung he spread his arms out to the sides,

"No." as soon as the words left his mouth, the vampires found themselves suspended in mid-air, they looked completely shocked as they couldn't move a muscle. Whistler sat on the floor and watched as W K Xander slowly made his way over to one of the vampires, with speed that was hard to follow he punched the vampire in the jaw with such force it sent him flying into a tree branch causing him to explode into dust, the other vampires looked on in fear of what had just happened, W K Xander turned around and walked towards another vampire, it seemed like he was bored with what he had to do, he slowly held his hand out and light seemed to pool into it from his own body, this continued until what looked like a ball was formed, only it didn't seem solid, it looked more like water, without pausing W K Xander threw the ball of light into the vampires face taking his head off. He then proceeded to kill three more of the vampires the way he had the first one, leaving only the leader, during the massacre of the last three vampires he had gotten free of whatever was holding him and took off. Whistler quickly made his way over ready to go after the vampire that W K Xander seemingly let go, but when he got to where W K was standing he wasn't there anymore. He looked to where the vampire was running and saw him appear out of thin air in front of the vampire. "Going somewhere?" the vampire looked like he had seen a ghost and tried to back away from W K Xander, but he didn't get far, as he suffered the same fate as the rest of the vampires.

Whistler made his way over to W K Xander and watched as armour faded from him, he was going to offer his congratulations but stopped when he saw how tired Xander was, he quickly grabbed him before he passed out.

" You did good kid. You did good." Whistler looked around before shimmering out of the cemetery wit Xander.

* * *

**Xander's House, 11:05 P.M**

Whistler carefully placed Xander in his bed, before placing a small letter on the chair that housed clean clothes.

"I'll be seeing you again. Take care." with that Whistler disappeared from Xander's bedroom. 


	4. Whose out of their league now?

-1Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the story, otherwise Buffy and Xander would have gotten together.

Summary: Set During season 2 when Buffy first comes back, the powers that be have know that Buffy will need more help then is available to her, and have decided to give Xander the power to help. It'll be; B/A, X/C, W/O/ B/X

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the story, otherwise Buffy and Xander would have gotten together.

Summary: Set During season 2 when Buffy first comes back, the powers that be have know that Buffy will need more help then is available to her, and have decided to give Xander the power to help. It'll be; B/A, X/C, W/O/ B/X

homerjsimpson: Looking back on chapter two, you're right. The bow isn't needed with him being able to use the ball of light and being a pyromancer. Also Whistler isn't going to be like yoda, I was just using him to have someone train Xander, he probably wont be turning up much anymore.

amac1688: Buffy will find out that Xander is the wWhite Knight, just not yet. Not to sure what I'll have them do when they find out though.

**A/N: In this chapter, the gang go to stop the Masters revival, which will result in the first meeting with W K Xander. One member will find out who he is. Hopefully this will be a longer chapter then the last one.**

* * *

**September 16 1997, Xander's House, 7:30, A.M**

When Xander awoke he was surprised that he was full of energy, a quick look at the clock showed it was 7:30. He couldn't believe it, he never had energy this time of the morning. He started to remember what had happened the night before. 'no. it never happened, a badly dressed demon didn't come here and tell me that I was a White Knight. Said demon then did not take me to a cemetery were I was attacked by vampires and changed into something and killed them all. It couldn't of happened.' He slowly got out of his bed and started to move around the basement, a folded piece of paper caught his eye, he quickly picked it up to scanned it,  
_Kid, last wanted to ease your mind and let you know that you're not crazy last night did happen. You are a White Knight and an impressive one at that. don't worry though you can change at will after the first time so you wont have to always be attacked like that.  
Take care.  
Whistler._  
'What do y'know, it did happen' with that Xander quickly dressed himself into clean clothes. Taking one last look at the note he thought it best if he took it with him, incase his mum or dad came down and saw it. Hell his dad might use it as an excuse to beat him, 'then again. After last night I'd like to see him try.' with those thoughts Xander quickly left his house and headed to Sunnydale High.

* * *

**Sunnydale High, 8:30 A.M**

* * *

Buffy and Willow where waiting on the campus of the school for Xander to show. After phoning Buffy last night and telling her how hurt Xander was at how she acted at The Bronze Willow listened as her friend told her about the nightmares she was having and that they were scaring her. She then went on to say how sorry she was for using Xander like that to make Angel jealous. Willow felt the apology was sincere and she forgave Buffy, Xander was a different story, she didn't know how he would react to her telling him she only danced with him to make Angel jealous, the chances are it would crush him. Buffy looked down at her watch and then at Willow,

"Where is he. It's really hard to say sorry to someone when they aren't there to hear you." she sighed, she knew that she had hurt him, but figured it was Xander and she knew that he was in love with her so he would accept her apology. That wasn't her ego it was just what she took as fact,

"I don't know Buffy. He's usually here by now." she looked at her friend, "Then again maybe he decided not to show, because of all the people that saw what happened in The Bronze." she added,

"Willow I already told you I was sorry for that, you said you believed me." Buffy sighed. Hearing someone behind her, she quickly turned around and saw Xander walking up, he looked different, bigger, more confident. But there was also something else that seemed off about him and she couldn't put her finger on it. She smiled at him was he walked over to them, "Xander, we've been waiting for you for ages." Buffy said looking at him, the smile not leaving her face, Willow was wearing the same smile. Whatever as different about Xander was definitely making them feel extremely safe around him. Xander looked down at the small slayer that owned his heart, suddenly what she did to him last night came back full force,

"Is that right?" he asked looking around. He found he could feel the energy coming from the hell mouth in the library, "and why exactly where you waiting for me?" he asked looking back down at Buffy and Willow, 'what is with the smiling. Either they've taken something or they want something'

"Well, you see. I wanted to say sorry for last night." seeing Xander raise his eyebrow in question she quickly continued, "for the dance at The Bronze. It wasn't meant to humiliate you, it was meant to make Angel jealous." the cold look that passed through his eyes told Buffy that it was one in the same.

"Just how would you dancing with me to make fangless jealous, not humiliate me?" he asked in a harsh tone, the smiles finally faded from their faces when they realized that the apology was not accepted. Also the look on Buffy's face told him that she didn't value the new nickname he gave Angel.

"Don't call him that he's done a lot to help us. And I know that it seems like I humiliated you but that wasn't what I wanted. Please know how sorry I am." she said looking up at him,

"He's done a lot to help. Last time I checked I was the one that gave you CPR in the dungeon. Not him." with that Xander left them sitting there and walked towards the school. He noticed the looks he was getting off the other students, but it wasn't a mocking look, in fact he couldn't name the look he was getting and it freaked him out quite a bit.

"So, does that mean you're forgiven?" asked Willow as they watched Xander walk away.

* * *

**Sunnydale High Library, 12:15 P.M **

Buffy and Willow walked into the library. It seemed like Xander hadn't forgiven Buffy as he hadn't talked to the either of them so far in the day, given that they were quite surprised when thy saw him sitting at the table talking to Giles with a book in between them. Buffy and Willow slowly walked forwards not being able to hear what was being said but from the looks on their faces it was serious and it was bad. Xander turned to head to face them and quickly closed the book, Giles followed his gaze and stared at Buffy and Willow, he noticed their gaze seemed focused on Xander for some reason.

"What were you talking about?" Buffy asked looking to Giles, Willow and Xander both turned to him. Xander not needed to only did it so he could hear how Giles was going to tell them that a group of vampires were going to try and bring back the Master.

"Well… you see…… I've found out that……." Xander rolled his eyes at the amount of time Giles was taking to answer a question,

"Some vampires are going to try and revive the Master." he said simply as if it was something you would hear all the time. Both Buffy's and Willow's jaw dropped, Giles inwardly cursed Xander for the way he dropped the bombshell like that, he could tell there was something off about this male today, but he didn't think he would say something to care free when he knew what effect it would have on Buffy.

"What do you mean. Revive the Master?" Buffy asked in a small voice. It seemed like her worst fear was becoming a reality, she honestly didn't know if she could face the Master again if he came back. Giles looked at his slayer and saw the worry in her eyes, he knew that it would be best if he gave the answer considering the lack of grace Xander used when he answer the first question,

"It seems that there's a ritual to bring him back." he saw the worry hadn't left her eyes "we were looking up what would be needed when you came in." he finished.

Xander stood up to leave the library, his anger at Buffy despite his feelings for her made him want to leave the room. Well that and go and find the vampires and kill them all. Before he moved two foot Buffy threw her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest she was clinging to him as if he were her last thing in the world. Not knowing what to do Xander's feelings for her won out and he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to him,

"Hey, you know I wont left anything happen to you." he whispered into her ear. She pulled her head back and looked at him, her eyes filling with tears,

"You mean it?" she asked him, in a voice that seemed child like in its innocence, his only response was to pull her closer to him. Giles and Willow watched this in silence, each thinking what a good picture Buffy and Xander made while he held her, even if it wasn't the best circumstances. After a few minutes Giles cleared his throat drawing the attention back to him,

"I think it's best if you went back to class, and we'll research this later." he said, with that Xander let go and Buffy and started to leave the library. With a small yelp Buffy chased after him seemingly trying to get as close to him as possible, with Willow following behind. Giles cocked his head to the side when he saw this. He had no idea why Buffy for some reason needed to be so close to Xander, he knew how Xander felt about Buffy but she didn't love him in the way he did her, he could see attract for him from her when he was holding her but it seemed that Buffy saw Xander as a protector for her right now. 'How strange, how could a slayer see a normal human as their protector.'

* * *

**Sunnydale High Library, 4:30 P.M**

Giles waited patiently for the group to return so they could start researching what would be needed to stop the ritual. He knew their lessons had ended about thirty or so minutes ago so he had no idea what was taking them so long. As if summoned by his thought the library doors opened and Willow walked in followed by Cordelia to his surprise, a few seconds later Xander walked in with Buffy at his side, she kept looking at him as if he would disappear if she didn't. Giles shot Willow a questioning look which she thought was because Cordelia was with them,

"She kept talking about the Master and what happened last year. So we filled her in and she came with." she told Giles as she sat down next to Cordelia on one side of the table. Xander and Buffy sat on the other side with Buffy pulling her chair right next to Xander's, the smile she had on her face when she saw him in the morning was back. The same smile was on the faces on Willow and Cordelia,

"No No not her. Her he said pointing at Buffy." Willow looked at him confused and then it all clicked, she didn't know why she hadn't noticed his confusion of Buffy being so close to Xander,

"Oh that. She's been like that ever since we left earlier. It's like he's the only thing keeping the fear away for her." Willow looked at Giles as her smile grew, "and you have to admit they do look cute" she laughed. Giles rolled his eyes at her then turned to face Buffy and Xander, he had to admit she was right.

"Well no matter how cute they are we're here for a reason." he said and started dropping books on the table for them to read.

After an hour they were no closer to finding out how the revival was going to take place and the sun had already set, they also had no idea when it was taking place. With a sigh Giles turned to Buffy,

"Buffy if you could remove yourself from Xander for a few seconds," he said getting a snort of laughter from Cordelia and Willow, "do you think you could go and get Angel. If they're trying to revive the Master we'll need his help." Looking at Giles as if leaving Xander right now was a death sentence she was trying to from an argument in her head, she sighed in defeat,

"Alright, I'll go and get Angel." she said standing up and moving to the door, quickly she turned around, "but….."

" I promise you, Xander will still be here and able to protect you when you get back." he said bursting into laughter. Willow and Cordelia soon followed, it seemed the only people not amused were Buffy and Xander

* * *

**Whatever Angel lives in, 6:00 P.M**

Buffy stood outside of Angels door and knocked loudly three times. She knew she was in love with him but for some reason she just wanted to be with Xander, his whole body gave off an aura of protection and it seemed if you where close enough to him it felt like nothing would hurt you, she put it down to them being friends and assumed that she would feel a bigger amount of it coming off Angel, she didn't have to wait long for him to answer.

"Buffy hi." he said kind of shocked she would be here, "you want to come in?" he asked her.

"Cant right now." she said, she herself was shocked that she was getting no feeling of protection coming off him. She saw she confused look, "We found out some vampires are going to try and revive the Master and we need your help." Angel nodded his understanding and the two quickly headed back to the library

* * *

**Sunnydale High Library, 6:25 P.M**  
Xander could feel something was off and he didn't know what it was. He quickly looked around Giles and Jenny Calendar where standing by his office talking, they had been like that since she showed up ten minutes ago, and Willow and Cordelia were researching at the table, everything seemed normal but he couldn't shake off the feeling.

After fives minutes Xander took another look around, the feeling was getting stronger now, having never felt it before he could name or place it. Everything seemed to be ok still, that was until he looked to the windows by the racks, there he saw at least fifteen vampires looking in, he spun around and saw ten more outside the library doors,

"Err guys, we've got company. Of the undead kind." he said during the attention of the other occupants of the room. That seemed to be some sort of signal to the vampires and they with rushed through the doors or broke the windows and came in that way. To say the group were taken by surprise would be the understatement of the year, the only person that seemed to be able to hold their own was Xander. After he hit a quick roundhouse, he looked around and saw Cordelia and Willow and both been knocked out, he knew that if he were to have any chance he would have to some how change into the White Knight but he didn't know how just yet, and his body wouldn't do it like it had the night before. Before he had a chance to think a fist connected with his face knocking him out.

Xander could hear someone calling his name lightly. Slowly opening his eyes he say Buffy staring down at him with a concerned look on her face and Angel hovering in the background. As soon as he stood up she had her arms around him again,

"I knew this would happen if I left. Are you ok?" she asked, seemingly terrified if he were hurt,

"I'm fine. A group of vampires came in and attacked us, they must have taken the others somewhere." he said as Buffy took her arms from around him and stepped backwards. The feeling of being protected came flooding back to her. Xander stared past Buffy and saw the intrigued look Angel was giving him, "Just what are you looking at?" he asked moving towards the vampire. Angel could sense there was something strange about Xander, and he could tell Buffy could sense it too. Only where Buffy felt a strong sense of protection from being by Xander, Angel felt in danger of being by him and he didn't know why,

"I was wondering why they didn't take you with them." he said looking at Xander,

"Do I look like a fucking physic. You're the vampire, cant you just smell them or something?" he asked moving away from the souled vampire.

* * *

**Vampire's Warehouse, 6:50 P.M**

Angel's sense of smell took them to an old warehouse on the outskirts of Sunnydale, he looked back at the two following him,

"They're in here." he said, "we should go in through the front attack them head on." Buffy left Xander's side in agreement pulling out her stake. Xander went to pull out his own stake when he saw that his hand had started to glow a fait whitish colour, looking up he was thankful that neither Buffy nor Angel had noticed it,

"I'll go around the back way, you know, stop them getting out." he said. Angel nodded and headed towards the door only stopping when he realized Buffy wasn't following him, she was looking at Xander as if she were going to argue with him, "Really Buff, I'll be fine." Xander said smiling at her. That seemed to be the reassurance she needed and she quickly jogged over to Angel.

When the two went inside and the door closed over Xander let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding ever since he saw the glow. Only a matter of seconds later Xander was transformed into the White Knight, only this time he was conscious of it. After a quick look around he stared at the roof, a smirk formed on his face and he shimmered himself up there. Slowly and quietly he walked around the roof of the warehouse trying to listen to where everything was taking place.

Buffy looked back towards the entrance of the warehouse for the fifth time. Angel had never know her to be this worried about someone and he had to admit that he was becoming extremely jealous about it,

"Listen, Xander said he was going to be fine, so we should trust him." he snapped at her. Buffy was about to say something back but saw the vampires in what seemed to be the main area of the warehouse, she looked up and saw; Giles, Jenny, Cordelia and Willow being suspended over what must be Master bones,

"You get them down and keep them safe. I'll take care of the vampires. Got it?" she asked, Angel wasn't in the mood for an argument and quickly moved into the shadows and towards the stairs to help the others who where still knocked out. Buffy slowly made her way towards the vampires who hadn't noticed her presence yet, quickly she staked one of the vampires drawing the attention from all of them to her. As soon as they went to attack a loud tearing noise from above them distracted them, Buffy, Angel and the group of vampires watched in awe as pieces of the roof to the warehouse were ripped off, before anyone could react a figure in white and blue spiked armour dropped into the warehouse.

W K Xander smirked from under his helmet as all the attention was on him, he could tell they didn't know whose side he was on, so he decided he would help them figure it out. Concentrating for a couple of seconds he formed a ball of fire in his hand, he nodded to where a group of ten vampires where standing and the ball shot off in that direction killing them all. That was all the incentive the other vampires needed and they quickly attacked him, unlike the night prior he let their blows land knowing they would be able to cause too much if any damage at all to him. After a few seconds Buffy rejoined the fight to help W K Xander figuring any enemy of a vampire and anyone who can make an entrance like that is a friend of hers. Angel watched in awe as Buffy's and W K Xander's movements seemed to flow together, whoever this was they were extremely good at fighting.

W K Xander turned to the table that house the Masters bones and held out his hand, slowly light pooled into it forming a liquid ball, small bullet sized balls shot out of it hitting vampires that got too close to him, after ten seconds the ball blasted into the stone table causing it to explode and destroy the Masters bones along with it. He turned back to Buffy and saw that she had everything under control, slowly he lifted his gaze to stare straight at Angel. Before the vampire could blink W K Xander has behind him and spun him around,

"Who are you?" Angel asking trying to reel in his fear, W K Xander grabbed Xander by his duster and lifted him off the ground,

"Soy más viejo entonces su vampiro enemigo temido. Soy la cosa los miedos de la oscuridad. Soy las energías que estaban guerrero." Angel watched in awe as the helmet vanished from W K Xander's face. Revealing a smirking Xander,

"Xander, but how?"

"Whose out of their fucking league now?" with that the helmet reformed around Xander's face, he picked Angel up higher and threw him from one side of the warehouse to the other. He looked down and saw that Buffy hadn't noticed yet, she was too busy looking at Angel, when she looked up at him, he gave her a three fingered salute before shimmering away 


	5. Authors Note 2, Just to clear it up

**Just so too many people dont get upset with my last chapter, Xander hasn't really accepted Buffy's apology for what she did in The Bronze, this wil be shown more in the coming chapters were she will have to rebuild that friendship with him. Her clinging to him will be answered, and the reason that i had Xander show Angel who is was, was for revenge because he doesn't like him and i think if he ever got power at that stage in the series he would use it to push Angel around, to it was also to form a rift, none of them will believe Angel at this point when he says that it was Xander in the armour.**  



	6. I'm much better then you

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the story, otherwise Buffy and Xander would have gotten together.**

**Summary: Set During season 2 when Buffy first comes back, the powers that be have know that Buffy will need more help then is available to her, and have decided to give Xander the power to help. It'll be; B/A, X/C, W/O/ B/X**

**A/N: As I said on my last authors note, the reason Xander let Angel know who he was is because I honestly think at that point of the show he would use something like that against him, and none of them would think it could be Xander. The reason Buffy was clinging to Xander in the last chapter was because of her become arrogant, I wanted to show her fear of the Master coming back more and the fact she felt like she needed to be protected. I didn't have her go to Angel because I never liked him, and she was scared of a vampire coming back so she didn't feel like she could trust him.**

** means dream **

* * *

**Xander's House, September 16th 1997, 7:00 A.M**

_Xander looked around at what seemed to be a barren wasteland, there was nothing around for miles. Slowly walking forwards he felt the ground start to shake under him instantly stopping he looked around to try and find the what was causing the ground to shake violently then he saw it. In front of him stood what had to be at least ten thousand demons all marching forwards but unlike the demons that he had saw and fought on the hell mouth these demons were huge some seemed bigger then ten foot, it looked like they were preparing for war, turning around ready to run he saw his second shock there stood what must have been White Knights in the same numbers as the demons, all in variations of the armour he had when he changed, looking down at his own body he saw the armour start to from around him as well as along sword that appeared in his hand, without thinking all the White Knights lead by Xander charged forwards at the demons.  
_  
Xander shot up in his bed, eyes darting around his obviously empty room, 'what was that all about' looking at the clock that was next to is bed he knew it would be useless trying to go back to sleep so he got up and started getting ready for school.

* * *

**Buffy's House, 7:15 A.M**

_Buffy was walking around what looked like a Mansion but she had no idea where it was or if anyone else was in there with her, seeing an opening which led to another part of the Mansion Buffy walked towards it hoping to find someone in there that could help here, but stopped when she saw Angel and the White Knight from the night before circling each other holding swords,_

_"I should have done this a long time ago." the Knight said, as his and Angel's swords clashed several times before the two combatants moved away from each other. Buffy slowly moved towards the two only noticing that Angel's face was vamped out and there was a strange feeling coming off him she couldn't quite place._

_"You really think you can take me White Knight?" Angel asked putting a mocking tone of the last two words, "I'm over two hundred years old you are nothing." the swords clashed time and time again with neither gaining an advantage. Buffy looked surprised when the White Knight started to laugh,_

_"You think you're special because you're over two hundred. Vampire my armies fought the pure demons that roamed this planet and destroyed them. You hold no advantage over me." Slowly the White Knight formed the ball of light in his hand and launched it at Angel who barley had time to roll out of the way, before Buffy could blood pouring out of his chest._

_"Looks like I win." Angel laughed before stepping back a few feet, Buffy watched in amazement as the blood poured out of the White Knights chest, piece by piece his armour started to disappear, leaving behind the person in it. Slowly Buffy looked at the person who had been fighting Angel but before she could make it to their face a light covered their entire body._

Buffy woke up only realizing that it had to have been a dream when she saw her room, but that didn't shake off the feeling she was getting, it felt just too real for her.

* * *

**Sunnydale High, Library, 8:35 A.M**

Buffy sat at the table as she told Willow and Giles about her dream trying to see if they had any idea on what it could have meant,

"So, they were fighting with Angel?" Willow asked confused, she had already been filled in on the battle that took place the night before and to her it seemed like the White Knight was on their side, so why would he be fighting with Angel, if only in a dream.

"What did you say Angel called them?" Giles asked standing up,

"Err, he called them a White Knight." Buffy said as if it didn't hold any relevance to what she was saying, but seeing Giles go into his office mumbling the words 'White Knight' made her think otherwise. Xander bounded through the library doors grinning when he saw his best friend and the woman that held his heart sitting there,

"Where did you go last night at the warehouse?" Buffy screeched at him as soon as he was five feet into the library, immediately looking like a kicked puppy Xander started shuffling towards them,

"I saw some vampires outside and thought it would be best if they were taken care of." he said looking up, smiling slightly when the look Buffy was giving him changed, 'well it's not like I could say I'm a White Knight and I went in and fought with he' Giles came out of his office holding a small book in his hand not even looking at Xander.

"Is this what the Knight looked like?" he asked putting the book in front of Buffy, Xander had to do a double take when he saw the page, it was exactly like in his dream, someone wearing the White Knight armour he was now able to use fighting a demon,

"Yea, that's it alright." Buffy said looking down at the page, then up at Giles, "why is it something bad?" she asked seeing his confused look,

"I honestly don't know." he replied gaining looks from all three of them, " you see there have always been stories past down. But over time stories became legend, legend became myth and some things that shouldn't be forgotten were." seeing that he was still getting blank looks he sighed, "It was said that the White Knights were the PTB's first warriors against the original demons that where on the Earth millions of years ago. Once the last demons were destroyed the Knights started the earliest cultures until they disappeared over time. But it makes no sense making a new one now and sending it here, especially since we have the slayer." the three teenagers sat in awe but for different reasons, Willow was fascinated by the story she had just been told, Buffy was amazed that there was another champion that could help her fight on the hell mouth and Xander was shocked by the history of the White Knight, he made a mental note to try and get in touch with Whistler if he could. Giles smiled down at them, this was one of the few times he had their full attention, "I do believe you have class to go to."

* * *

**Sunnydale High, 11:15 A.M**

Buffy smiled as she sat down next to Willow and Xander, this was the only lesson that they had together today, so it saved them the boredom of being alone and trying to concentrate. Turning around when she felt someone poke her she saw Willow smiling,

"So are you going to go looking for this White Knight?" she asked knowing full well how her friends mind worked. Buffy looked thoughtful as if she was trying to come up with the answer on short notice,

"I might, I mean it'll help having someone to help wont it?" she asked trying to sound like she wasn't happy about it. Xander groaned loudly he hadn't helped so they could try and hunt him down, even if they didn't know that he was the White Knight they were talking about, "Whats wrong Xand?" Buffy asked looking at him,

"How do you know that he wants to be found?" he asked looking at Buffy and Willow, Buffy smiled wickedly at him,

"Are you trying to say that you wouldn't be complimented if I was looking for _you_?" she asked. Xander opened and closed his mouth making noises that weren't actually words but he hoped they would be, Buffy smiled wider happy that she had won the small argument while Willow frowned, 'how did he know the White Knight was a he?' "So going to The Bronze tonight?" Buffy asked even though it seemed more like a statement as her two friends nodded.

* * *

**Xander's House, 4:30 P.M**  
Xander sat down on his bed as he had a good three hours before he was meeting up with his friends later that night, and he didn't exactly relish the idea of staying upstairs with the two people that called themselves his parents. He laid back on his bed knowing full well that soon Buffy would be looking for the White Knight, even with Whistler saying don't let her find out he knew it wouldn't be long before she did, what he didn't know was how she would react. Feeling the hairs on his neck sat up he rose up off his bed and saw Whistler staring back at him,

"You know when I said don't tell Buffy what you are. I kinda meant don't show any of them as well." he stated not moving from his position at the bottom of the stairs. Xander stood up and walked started walking over to him,

"What. Come on I was only having a little fun with overbite." he stated as if it wasn't anything serious, but Whistler's glare prevented him from adding a joke in to it,

"And what happens if Angel goes and tells them what you are?" he asked staring at the younger male, Xander was shocked that Whistler knew Angel's name but didn't ask how.

"No one will believe the brooding corpse if he says anything you know that." he laughed at the expression of annoyance Whistler was showing him before the look turned to a smile,

"Anyway I have here to hand you these," he said giving Xander a few forms and a set of keys, looking down at the forms he saw the heading emancipation he looked at Whistler in shock, "I really don't think a basement is fitting for someone with your power now do you? Anyway all you have to do is sign." holding a pen out Xander didn't have to be told twice and quickly signed his name and watched as the papers disappeared leaving him holding the keys. Whistler smiled at him, "Consider it a thank you from the Powers." he said before shimmering out leaving Xander standing there still staring at the keys as if they were the best thing in the world.

* * *

**The Bronze, 7:00 P.M**

Buffy and Willow were waiting for Xander to show up, they had all agreed as they left school that there would be no talk about looking for the White Knight when they got to The Bronze, unfortunately that left Buffy's conversation skills dead right now,

"Ladies, ladies, ladies," a voice said from behind them earning smiles, "you're acting like someone just shot your cat, brought him back and shot him again." Xander said laughing as he moved around the table and sat in front of them both, "I mean we're meant to enjoy ourselves tonight." ordering drinks when a waitress went past the three friends started to talk about anything and everything,

"Where do you think the White Knight is?" Buffy asked leaning in closer so other people couldn't hear her,

"No. Buffy we said we wouldn't talk about him tonight." Willow said sending a small glare at her friend,

"But aren't yo."

"No I'm not." Willow said cutting her off, making the small slayer pout and turn to Xander,

"What about you Xand, don't you want to know?" she asked sending him her best puppy dog look, Xander smiled apart of him wanted to turn around and tell them it was him, but the other part was starting to enjoy watching Buffy complain that she couldn't go and find the White Knight, before he couldgive a reply he saw Angel walking over to the table.

"Buffy." he said smiling, seeing her sitting there, his smile quickly dropped when he saw Xander there as well, he even felt different to the vampire,

"Angel is something wrong?" Buffy asked seeing the way he was looking at Xander, with a small amount of fear in his eyes,

"I needed to talk to you about that Knight that showed up and helped us." he said, his stare kept flickering back to Xander every few seconds as if he was going to attack the vampire.

"Sorry Angel no can do. We agreed not to talk about the White Knight tonight." she said smiling at her kinda sorta boyfriend.

"I know who it is." Angel stated getting both Buffy and Willow's attention, Xander snorted loudly getting them to look at him instead,

"Like you know overbite. Next you'll say the Knight attacked you." he said getting Buffy and Willow to laugh. Angel narrowed his eyes knowing full well that Xander was making him look like an idiot to keep his secret safe from the others. Without a word Angel left the three friends knowing that it would be easier to try and tell Buffy when she was on her own.

After drinking and dancing some more they said their goodbyes when Buffy told them she had to patrol soon. Acting like he was heading home Xander waited until he was sure no one could see him and turned into the White Knight, knowing Buffy's patrol route like the back of his hand he shimmered to the cemetery he knew she would be in.

* * *

**Sunnydale Cemetery, 8:45 P.M**

Buffy walked around the cemetery seemingly in a bad mood, she had been there for the past twenty minutes and hadn't saw anything to kill, it seemed like the vampires were avoiding her, hearing someone behind her she spun around stake at the ready she came face to face with Angel.

"Hey," he said eyeing her stake warily, "I thought I could finish what I tried to tell you at The Bronze." he said calming down a little bit when she lowered her stake and started to walk again,

"How come you're so sure you know who it is?" she asked not looking at him, for some reason after her dream she didn't feel that comfortable about Angel, it was the vibe she got while he was fighting with the White Knight, the more she thought about it the more it seemed like a evil vibe.

"Its because last night, he showed me his face before he tossed me across the warehouse." he said as Buffy turned back around to face him when he said this, before she could open her mouth to ask what he was talking about a vampire came flying through the air and landed five feet away from them. Not knowing who they were the vampire ran over to them,

"You've got to help me." he begged looking from Angel to Buffy fear dancing in his eyes, there was the sound of the grass getting crunched under heavy feet coming closer and it seemed to scare the vampire more, "oh god he's comi-." the rest of his sentence was cut off as a stream of fire hit him causing Buffy and Angel to spring back to avoid getting hit themselves.

Turning their heads in the direction of where the fire came from they saw the W K Xander walking over to them, Angel's face dropped he didn't like this now he could tell Buffy who it was. Buffy's reaction was the opposite of Angel's,

"My God it's you." she said running over not being able to contain her excitement, "that was cool, how did you throw fire like that?" she asked circling him to get a better picture of him. W K Xander's mouth turned up in a smile, it was obvious that Buffy was impressed and she had no idea who it was,

"It's an easy thing to do." he replied looking to where Angel was standing a few seconds ago, "your dates gone." he said turning back to Buffy who was bouncing from foot to foot,

"What? My date?" she said looking confused, "Oh Angel, I wasn't on a date with him." she added jogging to keep up with W K Xander as he started walking, she kept glancing at him every few seconds as if to make sure he was still there. "What are you doing here?" Buffy asked stopping so she could face him,

"Gotta keep the vampire population down." he said looking at her knowing full well what was coming next,

"I'm here for that." W K Xander smiled getting ready for the outburst.

"Yea. But I'm much better then you." he said trying not to laugh at her. Her scream of rage was followed by a punch, but she only hit thin as W K Xander shimmered away at the last second and reappeared behind her, "you've got to do better then that." he laughed, disappearing again as she spun around with a kick aimed for his knee.

They continued like this for a while until W K Xander caught Buffy's leg as she tried to kick him and used it to pull her body right next to his,

"See you soon." he said spinning her around and slapping her ass, when Buffy felt the slap she spun back only to see him gone.

"He is going to get it next time I find him." she said smiling to herself. 


	7. Dangerous encounters

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the story, otherwise Buffy and Xander would have gotten together.**

**Summary: Set During season 2 when Buffy first comes back, the powers that be have know that Buffy will need more help then is available to her, and have decided to give Xander the power to help. It'll be; B/A, X/C, W/O/ B/X **

**amac1688: Giles' opinion on the White Knight is that to him the slayer is better because the PTB made the slayer instead of just making new White Knights all the time**

**A/N: This chapter is in early October, so I can try and keep some type of touch with the storyline, Spike will make an appearance in this chapter or the next one. Xander will be found out in the Halloween chapter which will be in two or three more chapters, it depends if I have Spike in this one.  
**

* * *

**Sunnydale High Campus, 5th October 1997, 8:10 A.M**

Giles, Willow and Xander all watched as Buffy stormed into the library in an obvious bad mood, Xander had to work hard to hide his smile at this, they all knew what was wrong with Buffy as this had been a regular occurrence ever since the White Knight had shown up in the cemetery, he seemed to have become a regular patrolling partner for Buffy even if they were no closer to finding out who he was. Buffy had told them they she and the White Knight seemed to have competitions on who could kill the most vampires without him throwing fire or using his ball of light, by her bad mood it was obvious she had lost last night, she had also told them that on several occasions she had tried to grab hold of him as he shimmered away only to have her holding onto thin air instead.

"So Buff, bad patrol?" Xander asked trying to keep his voice even, he didn't get any type of reply off the slayer as she sat down in a chair. Xander thought it was funny that no one seemed to notice he had stopped patrolling just about the same time as the White Knight showed up, what was noticed by both Buffy, Willow and most of the females at Sunnydale High was that Xander had seemed to fill out a lot in such a short amount of time. It was also known to them that Buffy and Angel had been fighting lately as Angel was becoming jealous of the time Buffy spent patrolling with the White Knight and how he seemed to be her favourite topic of conversation, add that to the fact that whenever he tried to tell her who it was Xander or the White Knight showed up and got Buffy's attention.

"Did he show up last night?" Willow asked her friend, the small smile told them all that he did, that was another thing that threw Xander he knew that Buffy was physically attracted to him that much was obvious since his muscle mass grew, but she seemed to be infatuated with the White Knight.

"Yea." Buffy said dreamily causing them to laugh at her, her face turned red and they stopped laughing,

"What is it Buffy?" Giles asked thinking it was something serious that had his slayer worried,

"He threw me over his shoulder and carried me around." she said pouting which caused Xander and Willow to burst out laughing again. Giles looked at her frowning, it seemed that only Buffy and Angel had saw the White Knight, Xander claimed he had but Giles didn't know if he was saying it to make it seem like he had.

"Buffy, since this White Knight appeared how often have you patrolled by yourself?" he asked looking at his slayer, her guilty and embarrassed expression told him all he needed to know, "I know he was the original warrior for the Powers, but you are the slayer you shouldn't rely on him so much. Anyway I'm sure you're better then he is, I mean you don't got around in armour." Giles walked away after saying this, so he didn't see the shocked looks on the faces of Buffy or Willow, or the look of anger on Xander's face. Ever since he had become the White Knight, Giles had run it down constantly saying the slayer was better, then again he didn't know what he would say if they found out that he was the White Knight.

Xander laid down on the table with Buffy and Willow either side of him looking at where Giles had just been,

"Why do you think Giles said that I should start patrolling on my own again? I thought he would be happy to have someone be able to help us." Buffy stated looking at her friends who looked as confused as she did, Xander went to sit up when he felt Buffy's hand touch the side of his mouth, shocked he turned to face her.

"What are you doing Buff?" he asked, not understanding why she had done it. Not taking her hand away she ran it over a small cut on his face that wasn't there the day before but it was on someone else,

"Oh, it's just the cut you have. The White Knight got one in the same place last night when some vampire had a knife." she said still looking at it, Xander's heart started to beat faster thinking they were putting it all together. "Where did you get your cut?" she asked now looking into his eyes still not letting him up from the table.

"Oh that. I uh, I must have gotten it while shaving last night." he replied hoping it sounded good enough for her, both Buffy and Willow ran a hand over his face before smiles formed,

"Well you are clean shaven." Willow said looking down at him, Xander was getting extremely freaked out and jumped up off the table and started making his way towards the library doors, not turning around he quickly left the library and his two friends behind.

"What do you think got into him?" Buffy asked looking across the table to Willow who merely shrugged before the two of them left the library as well heading towards their class.

* * *

**Sunnydale High, Gym, 9:15 A.M**

Buffy and Willow sat down on one of the benches set out around the sides of the gym waiting for Xander to show up, they all had this lesson so they thought he would have already been here since he left the library before they did, looking towards the teacher he started to tell the class that they would be practising self defence starting today for two months, just as he finished his speech Xander walked in looking at lot calmer then he did when he left the library.

"Harris, since you're late, you're with Larry." he said with a sadistic grin on his face, a look that was mirrored of the football team captains face,

"God, he's going to crush Xander." Willow whispered to Buffy, as Xander and Larry stood opposite each other, all murmurs of Xander getting killed were silenced when he pulled off the shirt he was wearing showing the muscle mass that had developed but most people in the school hadn't seen properly as he usually kept his shirt on in gym. Both Buffy's and Willow mouths feel open at the sight,

"When he did get so-." Willow started hoping she wasn't drooling

"Yummy." Buffy finished for her, not taking her eyes off Xander who looked confident about facing Larry. 'Right this is great, the captain of the football team,' Don't worry a voice said inside Xander's head confusing him as he had no idea who it was, I will guide you, in this fight as I can not show myself here. Xander instantly calmed down because when the voice started talking again he could see the White Knight armour, it was obvious to him now who was talking and he knew he would win.

When the match started Larry moved towards Xander looking at him like he was a bug, He'll start with his left sure enough Larry swung his left fist at Xander who dodged to the right making it looked easy. The match continued like this with the armour telling Xander what way to dodge and where to aim his own attacks, it was obvious to everyone that was watching that Xander was winning and doing it with style, His next attack will be a sweep, kick him in the jaw sure enough the armour was right as Larry dropped to the floor to sweep Xander's feet from under him, using the abilities the armour gave him Xander flipped to the side to avoid the attack and delivered a powerful kick to Larry's jaw knocking him out. The whole gym was silent as they watched Larry hit the floor and Xander smiling at them,

"Well I guess I win." Xander said to the teacher before he picked up his shirt and walked over to where Buffy and Willow were sitting looking at him with their mouths open but their eyes were glued to his body. "You know drooling isn't attractive." he laughed causing them both to blush deeply.

"How did you do that?" Buffy asked, pouting a little bit when Xander put his shirt back on, Xander looked at her and didn't know if he would be allowed to tell her the truth yet,

"Oh you know Buff. Confidence can do wonders for you." he said knowing that it wasn't an answer but it was the best he could come up with, without spilling his secret to them just yet.

* * *

**Sunnydale, Lounge, 12:10 P.M**

"You're telling me that Xander destroyed Larry in a fight?" Cordelia asked her friend as she didn't have gym with the rest of them, she couldn't believe it, there was no way Xander would win.

"Yea." her friend nodded while taking a sip of her drink, "and you should have seen Xander he was huge." she said smiling knowing full well that Cordelia wouldn't believe her until she saw it herself. Seeing Buffy, Xander and Willow come into the lounge Cordelia made her way over to them,

"Did you really beat Larry in a fight in the gym?" she asked Xander who leant against the wall, he smiled at Cordelia knowing that it would have been around the school straight after it had happened.

"Yea. No big." Xander answered her as if it was an easy thing to do, "I actually thought he would be more of a challenge." he laughed, he saw the look he was getting off the three of them and didn't know what he had said wrong, so he closed his mouth in case one of them went off on him. Snarling at him Cordelia went off to find the rest of her friends while Buffy and Willow still gave Xander the same disbelieving look they used when he said he thought Larry would be a challenge, not knowing what the looks were for Xander went over to the vending machine while Buffy and Willow sat of the couch waiting for him.

"I don't like this Buffy." Willow said looking at her friend, "I know he beat Larry but he seems to have become arrogant because of it, Buffy looked at Willow before she switched her gaze to Xander.

"Leave him for now, he just beat some one with ease that used to make their life hell, he's allowed a little bit of arrogance for a while." she replied smiling, she still couldn't understand why she was getting the feeling of being protected when she was around Xander while she didn't get it from Angel, she also felt protected when she patrolled with the White Knight but that was a stronger feeling then with Xander, it also felt like he was hiding something, whenever she said the White Knight did something to her, or seemed to flirt with her, he found it amusing, almost as amusing as Angel's jealousy of the Knight.

* * *

**Sunnydale High, Library, 4:15 P.M**

"You'll be patrolling tonight." Giles said as he walked back and forth carrying a book not once looking at Buffy, Xander and Willow sat down and waited for the fight they knew was about to start,

"I think what you meant to say was, Buffy will you be patrolling tonight." she said angrily looking at Giles who still hadn't looked up at her yet.

"Alone." Giles stated still reading his book, Xander and Willow exchanged glances with one another, this was getting interesting,

"Well that depends whether the White Knight turns up doesn't it." Buffy retorted taking Giles' statement as a question instead. Giles glared at Buffy and put his book down,

"Listen Buffy, _I'm_ and your watcher, _you'll_ do as _I _say. And you will patrol alone tonight, if you see the White Knight, you'll turn around and walk away, understood." he said staring at Buffy, who didn't reply instead she stormed out of the library quickly followed by Xander and Willow, the former glaring at Giles as he went past.

* * *

**Sunnydale High, Library, 7:45 P.M**

Giles walked out of his office carrying the book he had been reading earlier in the day when he told Buffy he wanted her to patrol alone, it was obvious to him that she relied to much on the White Knight and as her watcher he would put a stopped to it. Suddenly a shadow appeared in front of him blocking the light from his book, looking up he nearly fell backwards as he stared at the White Knight, he looked a lot more imposing then Buffy had said he did, that could have been down to the fact that you couldn't see his eyes as his helmet covered everything expect the bottom part of his face.

"Can I help you?" Giles asked weakly not knowing why he was here, quickly W K Xander tore the book from Giles' hand and tossed it into the racks,

"Who the slayer patrols with is none of your concern little man." W K Xander grabbing hold of Giles and pulling him inches away from his helmet, "if she chooses to patrol with me she shall do you understand?" he growled out, Giles nodding weakly as the White Knight pushed him away, before Giles could blink the White Knight shimmered away.

* * *

**Sunnydale Cemetery, 8:15 P.M**

Buffy walked around the cemetery quietly, she still couldn't believe Giles before, telling her who she would patrol with who did he think he was. Her thoughts were cut short by the sound of feet trampling the grass, quickly spinning around stake at the ready she saw the W K Xander walking towards her, a smile lighting up her face.

"I didn't think you were going to show up." she said walking over to him, as usual she quickly walked around him to make sure everything was ok, a small smirk formed on W K Xander's face he had no idea why she did this, they both knew how strong the armour was and it seemed to repair itself when it faded from his body,

"Why didn't you think I'd show?" he asked looking down at her noticing her frown, he knew he had to make it seem like he had no idea what was causing her bad mood.

"It's my watcher, he told me I wasn't allowed to patrol with you anymore." she said sadly looking at her feet. W K Xander was confused was she actually going to follow Giles' orders from before, when he first told her she seemed pretty defiant about it but now it seemed like she was going to do what he said.

"As you wish." W K Xander said moving away a few feet getting ready to shimmer out of the cemetery and to his house, he liked the sound of that 'his house' just as he was about to shimmer away Buffy grabbed hold of his hand causing him to turn back to her,

"I don't want you to go." she whispered looking up at him, it seemed strange that she would try and look into his eyes knowing full well that they would be covered by his helmet, a small smile formed on W K Xander's face,

"Then I wont go." he said just as quietly as she did. Buffy's face brightened at the news that he wasn't going to disappear, she knew she had come to rely on him but it was also more then that, she knew that feelings for him were just beneath the surface and the only thing stopping her from acting of them was the fact she had no idea who he really was.

"Well isn't this sweet." a voice said in the darkness, spinning around Buffy and W K Xander saw a blonde vampire step out from behind a tree with ten vampires behind him his duster dragging along the floor, "a slayer and…" he trailed off as he looked at W K Xander, "I have no idea what you are but you'll die all the same. GET THEM!" the vampire roared causing the ones behind him to attack.

Buffy and W K Xander stood back to back to make sure nothing could sneak up on them, the vampires seemed nervous about attacking as they simply circled the duo, growing bored of waiting Buffy and W K Xander dived at the vampires taking them by surprise, kicking one with a thrust kick W K Xander sent it flying a good ten feet and took it out of the fight straight away turning around a vampire punched him in the chest not knowing how strong his armour was, the sound of the bones breaking echoed in the air, using this as an advantage W K Xander formed a small ball of light and pushed it straight through the vampires chest turning him to dust. Turning around to see how Buffy was he saw the blond vampire throw her through the air with her hitting a gravestone as she landed watching as she slumped to the floor he quickly shimmered over to where she was grabbed her and shimmered away.

* * *

**Buffy's House, 9:00 P.M**

W K Xander shimmered into Buffy's room so he could avoid her mum and laid her down on her bed, he had no idea how badly she was hurt and knew he had to get her out of the cemetery as soon as possible, standing above her he watched as her eyes opened,

"Where are we?" she asked trying to get up but only having him push her back down on her bed.

"I brought you home, you need to rest." W K Xander replied looking down at her. He watched as she slowly feel asleep, only when he was sure that she was in a deep sleep did his White Knight armour fade, leaning down Xander placed a kiss on her forehead before he shimmered out of her room. 


	8. Aftermath and Halloween

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the story, otherwise Buffy and Xander would have gotten together.**

**Summary: Set During season 2 when Buffy first comes back, the powers that be have know that Buffy will need more help then is available to her, and have decided to give Xander the power to help. It'll be; B/A, W/O/ B/X**

**A/N: I know I had in the summary it would have X/C but the more I write the less the seems it will happen, that doesn't mean I'm going to have Buffy and Xander together straight away, they'll get together around the time Angelus killed Tersea in the show.**

**A/N 2: If you didn't know the blond vamp was Spike, this chapter will deal with the day after Spike showed up and more of Giles' dislike towards the White Knight. I'm also putting the Halloween episode in it with the gang finding out that Xander is the White Knight.**

**A/N 3: I know this has become the story that has the quickest updates recently where it used to be Xander the Slayer, it's just that the ideas care coming easier for this one, but I will have an update done for Xander the Slayer and if I'm really good The Rider. before the end of next week, I'll bet the PS3 I'm getting this Friday on it.**

**A/N 4: I'd like to say thanks to amac1688 who seems to be my biggest fan.**

**A/N 5: I know sometimes I call the White Knight, W K Xander and others the White Knight, but I do it because the others dont know who it is yet.  
**

* * *

**Location ???, Time???**

_Buffy looked around at the beach she was standing on and the view of the ocean in front of her, she honestly couldn't remember the last time she had been at the beach, it must have been long before she was called as the slayer, then again that seemed to be around the time everything went wrong for her. Seeing something from the corner of her eye she turned around and saw what was quickly becoming her favourite person in the world. The White Knight. Quickly she ran over to where he stood a good twenty feet away from her looking at the ocean himself._

_"So I've found you again." she said smiling at him, then looking at the huge house just in front of the beach, "then again you've got somewhere nice to hide." she added as a laugh, the White Knight looked down at her before at the house she was staring at in awe._

_"I haven't been hiding anywhere, I've been right in front of you the whole time." Buffy frowned at him everything seemingly coming together,_

_"Ok you're being cryptic which you haven't been since you first showed up, which means this is a dream?" Buffy asked looking at him._

_"Yes. And no," seeing her confused look he smiled, "you're asleep in your bed where I left you, but this isn't a dream, well not exactly anyway." not waiting for her to try and understand what he just said, he started walking away towards the house. Buffy hadn't moved until she realized that she was standing there alone, taking a quick look to see where he was she bolted after him._

_"There's something I've wanted to tell you," she said standing next to him as he stood in front of a two foot tall black marble monument with a blue flame on the top of it, looking at it Buffy couldn't read the gold writing as it seemed blurred to her. "You see ever since you showed up everything changed." the White Knight turned to face her waiting for her to continue, "I'm in love with you." she said looking at him hopefully, once again annoyed that his helmet prevented her from seeing his face._

_"You don't even know who I am." the White Knight said turning away from her, Buffy quickly ran around to face him placing her hand on his cheek slowly rubbing it._

_"It doesn't matter. All I know is I'm truly deeply in love with you, you could be anyone and it wouldn't change that." she said honestly, the White Knight smiled sadly before putting his hand on her shoulder,_

_"I wish that were true but it's not." seeing her eyes water, he took her hand away from his face and kissed it, "it's time to wake up."_

* * *

**Buffy's House, 6th October, 7:00 A.M**

Buffy woke up with tears forming in her eyes from her dream, she didn't know if the White Knight somehow was really there but she had to let him know how she felt, and she truly believed that she would love him no matter who he was, dream or no dream nothing would change that fact. The only problem being who did she have greater feelings for, Angel or the White Knight. Slowly getting out of bed and headings towards the bathroom she knew this was something she would have to think long and hard about.

* * *

**Sunnydale High, Library 8:15 A.M**

Xander slowly made his way into the library, he didn't care how early it was or that no one would even be there yet he just needed to be out of that house after the dream he had. It wasn't even like it was his dream, it seemed to be more of the White Knight's or Buffy's and he was there just for the fun of seeing her say she loved him and would love him no matter who he was. Him being the White Knight. Oh no the irony was not lost on him the woman he loved happened to be in love with a supernatural warrior for the PTB but didn't know it was him under the armour, even his little run in with Giles last night didn't make him feel any better. 'Last night, the vampire' he knew he couldn't mention it until Buffy did and he had no doubts she would.

Giles had watched Xander come into the library from the window in his office, he was about to go and greet the person he considered a son but saw that it looked like he could do with some time alone to try and sort out his thoughts and he would give him that time trusting him to come to him if he needed help or some one to talk to.

Xander was once again laying on top of the table and was surprised that Giles hadn't come out and shouted at him to get down off it, he knew that the watcher was in his office and was grateful that the older man had left him alone for now. It wasn't long before the library doors swung open and Buffy and Willow bounced in happy about something.

"You know, I heard those things called beds are great to lie on." Buffy said jokingly looking down at Xander who had his eyes closed and didn't reply to her, "Xan? You ok?" she asked not sitting down just yet,

"Yea, I'm fine." he replied getting off the table, seeing both Buffy and Willows happy faces he knew they had news and couldn't wait to tell someone, "so did you go on patrol last night?" he asked watching as Buffy's smile seemed to get bigger and bigger,

"Yes. And the White Knight showed up to help me." her smile dropped, "but there's a new vampire in town and we need to find out about him." no one noticed Giles' look of anger when Buffy had mention the White Knight,

"Show you did go on patrol with him then?" he asked glaring at her, to which Buffy only nodded, "after I told you not to. Then again after him showing up here, I suppose he would have turned up even if you had done as ordered." Xander could tell Buffy was ready to blow up at Giles when he had said she went against his orders, 'hmmm time to play innocent bystander'

"What do you mean he showed up here?" Xander asked trying to sound like he had no idea what Giles was on about and keep the smile from forming on his face.

"Ah yes. Well he came here last night and told me Buffy would patrol with anyone she wanted to. He was quite adamant about it." you could tell the three friends were trying not to laugh at the fact Giles had been told that Buffy could do what she wanted and he couldn't do anything about it, especially when it wasn't Buffy that told him.

"About patrol there was a vampire there, he seems to have minions and he was strong. Like wicked strong. I was almost vamp chow." everyone except for Xander seemed shocked at the news.

"What how did you get away?" Giles asked, but seeing the look on Buffy's face he instantly knew the answer, "the White Knight saved you." he stated more then asked, to which Buffy nodded happily while Xander smirked triumphantly, Willow squealed loudly.

"He's like, a …. a"

"White Knight?" Buffy asked laughing at Willow, before Willow could reply she cut her off again, "oh look it's time to go." with that Buffy shot out of the library being chased by Willow as Xander shook his head at them before following.

* * *

**Sunnydale High Gym, 10:12 A.M**

The teacher slowly walked back and forth in front of the students,

"We were going to continue with self defence but some students lack the skills for that." he said glaring at Larry before moving to stand in front of Xander, "while other students seem to excel, so today it's dodge ball." Larry and Oz were made captains of the two teams with Larry getting the first pick of the students,

"Buffy." he said smiling at her as she walked over to him obviously pleased that he had got her on his team. Oz looked around the gym before looking at Larry then back at the waiting students,

"Xander." smirking as he stood up he knocked into Larry on his way over to Oz causing the captain of the football team to snarl at his back.

"Be careful Larry," Buffy said laughing behind him, "you don't want a repeat of yesterday do you?" deciding not to answer the question the two captains continued to make selections until all the students had been picked.

Xander smiled as he looked across the gym to Buffy and Willow who had been Larry's second pick, he wanted to make sure the three friends couldn't be placed on the same side, before his gaze fell to Larry himself who was glaring at Xander with unconcealed hatred.

As soon as the teacher blew his whistle all the students ran to grab a ball retreating if they were too slow to make it. Xander grinned as Larry seemed focused of eliminating him as soon as possible but he couldn't seem to hit him with the ball, looking over he watched as Willow was hit before he had to duck to avoid getting hit himself, standing up he saw Buffy grinning at him to let him know it was her that threw the ball.

Xander grinned as the tossed a ball to Oz as he held onto one himself looking across the gym to the last two players on the other side; Buffy and Larry, his grin grew as he saw they only had one ball between them as Xander knocked the last one around with his feet. He looked at Oz to try and figure out who he was going for but he had an unreadable expression on his face, turning back he quickly launched his ball at Larry which was followed by Oz's, not able to dodge either ball one hit him in the stomach and the other in the face. Quicker then you could blink a ball was thrown back hitting Oz in the arm and leaving Buffy and Xander staring at each other.

"Don't worry Buff, I promise not to throw too hard." he said mocking her then laughing when he saw the fire in her eyes, she knew that she couldn't show how strong she was otherwise it would seem strange and he knew it. Throwing a ball at Xander he knocked it out of the air with the one in his hands before throwing two in return, Buffy ducked other the first one and cart wheeled out of the way of the second but before she could get back to her feet a third ball hit her in her chest.

"You're out!" the teacher shouted while Buffy glared at Xander for where he threw the ball, while he tried to keep an innocent look on his face but it wasn't working because of the smirk that was tugging at the corners of his mouth.

* * *

**Sunnydale High Lounge, 12:00 P.M**

Xander and Willow laughed as Buffy walked ahead of them into the couch before bouncing on one of the couches they regularly sat at, she hadn't said a word to Xander since gym and he couldn't stop laughing because of it,

"Come on Buff you still cant be mad at me." he sat laughing as he sat opposite her while Willow took the seat on the couch next to Buffy . Buffy glared at Xander again before a wicked gleam appeared in her eye and caused a smile to form on her face. Standing up she stood in front of Xander before she sat on his lap,

"Xander you know what I'd really want?" she asked grinding herself on him, seeing his stunned look she smiled before leaning in to his ear, "I'd really like a ….. drink." she laughed getting off him and sitting next to Willow again who was laughing as well. Xander quickly hid the anger in his eyes when Buffy sat back down and looked at him, slowly he stood up and made his way to the vending machine before getting a drink and brining in back.

"You want a drink Buffy?" he asked opening the bottle and looking at the slayer who nodded, the smile not leaving her face, slowly he bent down like he was going to hand it to her before he poured it over her head, "well enjoy." was all he said before walking away leaving behind a shocked and angry Buffy, who quickly went to the bathroom to clean herself off followed by Willow.

"I cant believe he did that." Buffy said making sure all of the drink was off her hair and body,

"Well you did embarrass him again." Willow pointed out watching her friend, it seemed every time it looked they those two could get together one of them did something stupid and ruined it.

"Oh I did not embarrass him Willow. All I did was……." she trailed off looking at her friend finally clicking what she had just done to Xander again, covering her face she groaned, "god he must think I'm a bitch." leaving the toilet the two went to find Xander and have Buffy once again apologise for what she had done to him.

It hadn't taken them long to find him, but when they saw where he was they stopped. He was sitting on the same bench he had been on when he had asked Buffy to go to the spring fling with him and she had told him no because she was in love with Angel, pointing at Willow to stay where she was Buffy slowly walked over to Xander and sat down next to him.

"I seem to be saying sorry a lot to you don't I?" she asked while laughing bitterly, noticing that he wouldn't met her eyes, he seemed to be looking over her head and across the road out of the school, "listen Xander again I'm sorry for what I did, but this time I honestly didn't know until Willow told me." she said looking at him, instead of saying if he forgave her or not, Xander stood up and walked back into the school.

* * *

**Sunnydale High Library, 4:30 P.M**

Buffy and Willow walked into the library and where shocked to see Xander there at the table with books around him sitting across from Giles, from what had happened before they had expected Xander to want nothing to do with Buffy right now and they honestly couldn't blame him for it. Looking up Giles glared at them,

"You know we have research to do, and you take your bloody time getting here." Giles said moving from his seat and getting more books for Buffy and Willow to read from, "Xander's been here for nearly an hour." he said looking at the male in question while Buffy and Willow made their way to the table and sat down with them both at one side sitting opposite Xander.

Every now and then Xander would feel something jab his leg but when he looked up everyone was busy reading so he didn't know who it was that kept doing it, it only took a few seconds before he felt it again, but this time he grabbed the foot before the person could pull it back and gave a mighty tug on it. Buffy yelped wildly as she was almost dragged off her chairs as Xander pulled on her foot letting go when Willow and Giles started laughing at her soon he joined in as she pouted at him.

"Xan, someone just hurt my foot." she said looking like a small child staring at him pushing her bottom lip out more and more with each word, "would you kiss it better?" she asked. Xander smiled back at her,

"Someone hit you in the chest with a ball at gym and you never asked me to kiss that better." he laughed sending Willow into hysterics and making Buffy blush deeply, Giles coughed bringing all the attention to him.

"It doesn't look like we'll find out who this vampire is tonight, so Buffy you'll go on patrol and we'll research more tomorrow." the gang didn't need telling twice and quickly left the library.

* * *

**Sunnydale Cemetery, 7:30 P.M**

Buffy walked towards the cemetery wondering what was with Angel's behaviour when Xander was around or mentioned, it was the same when she said she was patrolling with the White Knight, it was uncovered jealousy, and she had no clue why, it wasn't like she had told him about her dream with the White Knight, otherwise that jealousy would be understandable but not with Xander. Looking up she saw the White Knight a few feet in front of her seemingly waiting for her to catch up.

"Were you waiting for little old me?" she asked beaming up at him when he didn't answer her but smiled and started walking away. W K Xander smiled at the fact Buffy had changed from what she was wearing on patrol, but he knew he wouldn't be able to mention it without brining suspicion about who he is.

"Well, I don't want a repeat of last night, so I thought it best if I wanted to make sure you don't get attacked." he replied smiling down at her, he was expecting Buffy to start complaining about how she was the slayer and she could take care of herself but she didn't. instead she threw her arms around his neck and brought herself closer to him,

"Awww, you were worried about me. That's sweet." she said not letting go of him, "you know I'm not in the mood for a patrol tonight," seeing his confused look, "I want to know more about you. Like who you are." W K Xander pulled her arms off him and stepped back,

"You know I cant tell you who I am." without waiting for her to say something he shimmered away leaving Buffy there alone.

"He left me here." she said to herself, "maybe Angel's out tonight."

* * *

**Sunnydale High, Halloween, 8:20 A.M**

Ever since the White Knight had left Buffy in the cemetery a few weeks ago when she asked who he was she had started patrolling with Angel more and more, only talking to the White Knight if he was around them, but that seemed to happen less and less as Angel had told her he had saw the White Knight on the other side on the cemetery looking for vampires himself. He was expecting Buffy to go and rush to help him but instead she merely shrugged her shoulders and walked away.

Buffy was walking around the campus of the school with Willow, once again Xander was missing, if she didn't know better she would have said his whole attitude changed when she had told the gang she was going to patrol with Angel again and not the White Knight, he seemed a lot angrier around the vampire making a lot more jokes about him, but were they were funny last time they seemed to be vicious and intended to hurt this time.

Looking up she saw Xander making his way over to them not looking too happy about something, as he got closer she noticed a gash on his left cheek that looked fresh,

"God Xan, what happened?" Buffy asked as she and Willow ran to there friend to make sure that he was ok and there wasn't a more serious injury that they should worry about him having.

"Oh this?" he asked pointing at his cheek, "I had a little run in with Spike last night. But lucky for me the White Knight was at the same end of the cemetery." he replied looking at Buffy. He had saw Angel go past and make his way to the other side of the cemetery where Buffy was waiting for him while he was fighting the vampires, "Angel didn't tell you. I saw him go past just as Spike showed up." he said looking at his friends, he didn't know why but he had expected Angel to let Buffy know that he, well the White Knight was fighting Spike and some other vampires, thinking that he would have done if it was Angel being out numbered.

"No he didn't." Buffy replied looked angry at that fact, "but you're ok now." Xander nodded his response, "hmmm, I'll have to have a talk with Angel and then thank the White Knight for saving one of my friends." after she said that the three friends went into the school Buffy going into the library briefly and Willow and Xander heading to their lesson.

* * *

**Sunnydale High, World History, 10:15 A.M**

Xander absently drummed his fingers on his desk Willow and Buffy talked to each other in front of him, he still couldn't believe Angel hadn't mentioned a thing about what he had saw, it seemed to him that he wanted Spike to kill him by not telling Buffy he was in trouble last night. 'Well I'll just have to pay him a visit before she can'

"So Buff, you going on patrol tonight?" he whispered moving around to where she was sitting so no one else would be able to hear the conversation and wonder what they were talking about,

"No. Giles said Halloween is dead for the demonic population, some type of holiday or something." she stared a Xander for a few seconds "why I mean its not like you come with me anymore?" instead of answering her question Xander made his way back to his seat, not talking to Buffy or Willow for the rest of the lesson as they seemed too busy talking about something Angel had told Buffy. He knew deep down the vampire had feelings for her, but it didn't mean that he trusted him.

* * *

**Sunnydale High, Lounge 12:25 P.M**

Xander was sitting on the window ledge staring out at the campus of the school in his own little world and that was how Buffy found him. A smile formed on her face as she quietly crept towards him hoping to be able to scare him, but the second she was five feet away from him he turned his head around and looked at her. Buffy frowned he seemed to be able to do that a lot lately.

"You know it's not fun to try and creep up on someone if they turn look at you before you do it." she said pouting at him, smiling Xander shook his head at the small slayer,

"You know even with being stealthy in a cemetery, you're loud everywhere else." he said waggling his eyebrows at her seeing her blush he decided to push his luck a little bit further, "who knows you might even be a screamer." he laughed as she went a deeper red before glaring at him.

"A screamer, you think I'd be a screamer?" she asked anger and embarrassment coming off her in waves, quickly she put her hand on his thigh and started to squeeze hard making him gasp, "seems like I'm not the only one that might be." she added smiling at him as she let go. "So what are you doing over here all on your own?" she asked sitting next to him as nothing had just happened.

"You know me, just thinking." he replied looking out of the window once again, Buffy frowned at him, something was wrong and she had a good idea what it was,

"You know if Angel had told me, I would have been there straight away." she said staring at the cut on his cheek, Xander smiled at her briefly.

"I know you would have, but it really doesn't change the fact he knew I was there and said nothing." anger and frustration came out with every word, "I mean did he say nothing hoping I would die?" he asked looking at Buffy, who didn't have the answers he wanted. He didn't care that he was the White Knight or the fact that he was able to get himself to safety with a seconds thought Angel was meant to be on there side one of the good guys.

"I don't know Xan, but we'll find out." looking down at her feet before at him again, "I don't know what I would do if you died." before Xander could say anything to that Willow bounced over happily to them,

"So we going trick or treating tonight?" she asked looking at their confused faces, "Snyder's making us look after some of the children and take them."

* * *

**Sunnydale, 7:40 P.M**

Xander was patiently waiting for Buffy and Willow, they said they would meet outside the costume shop at twenty past seven, and they were twenty minutes late already and showing no sign of turning up any time soon either. Sighing Xander leant against the side of the building, the only plus was that Buffy had said Angel wasn't going to show up tonight so it was just going to be the three of them tonight they hadn't gone out all together for what seemed to be months so this was something he was looking forward to as they had dropped the last of the children off an hour ago.

Looking to his left he saw Buffy make her way down the street to him and he hoped his wasn't drooling as he stared at her in her 18th century dress, it seemed even when she wasn't dressed in her normal attire she still looked as good to him. As she reached him he bowed to her,

"Milady, may I escort you to wherever it is you're going tonight?" he asked causing her to giggle at him.

"You may kind solider." she said still laughing as she looked at his army costume, before she threaded her arm through his, "kind lady Willow said she would meet us a bit later on." she added as she led him away from the shop.

"I'm just glad the vampires decided to take the night off, otherwise I wouldn't have saw you in _that_." Xander pointed out getting Buffy to laugh at him,

"I saw it in a book and thought Angel might like it, you know with it fitting in with how things were for him around his time." she said not seeing the annoyed look pass across his face when she said she wore the dress for Angel.

The duo slowly made their way through the town until they saw Willow standing across the road waving at them,

"I'll just go get Willow." Xander told Buffy as he made his way over the road leaving her on the other side, he was about half way across when he felt what seemed to be a huge pull of some kind go straight through him, looking up he saw Willow collapse to the ground in a heap. ""WILLOW!" he screamed as he shot across the rest of the road to his fallen friend and started to shake her body, "come one Will, you've gotta wake up." he sobbed after what seemed to be forever of shaking her.

"Xander." looking up at the voice he nearly had a heart attack as Willow stood in front of him in a leather costume, "God Buffy." she shouted and ran through Xander causing them both to spin around and star at the other, "we'll have to figure this out later." with that she ran across the road to her terrified looking friend closely followed by Xander.

"Demon." Buffy screamed diving behind and Xander and looking over his shoulder, Xander stared at her as she clung to him, and then looked at Willow hoping she would have some type of explanation for it.

"That's not a demon Buffy it's a car." she said slowly as if she were telling a child, Buffy looked at her wide eyed before burying her face in Xander's shoulder as another car went past them,

"What does it want?" she asked not moving from behind her protection, namely Xander. Seeing their confused looks she sighed, "This isn't like my home. Father will be worried if I'm not back." she added linking arms with Xander, "but you'll protect me, wont you?" she asked Xander staring at him doe eyed,

"Yea, I will." turning to Willow he asked, "do you have any idea what's happening?" Willow looked thoughtful for a few moments before her eyes lit up.

"The costumes." she said getting a blank look from Xander, "we all went to the same costume shop, I bought a ghost one and Buffy got that dress. You two go to Buffy's I'll go see Giles." she said rushing off in one direction as Buffy and Xander went in the other.

* * *

**Giles' House, 8:15 P.M**

"So you all went to the same costume shop." Giles said getting a nod in reply, "You bought a ghost costume and now you're a ghost and Buffy got a 18th century dress and now she's someone from the 18th century?" another nod, "what about Xander what did he buy?" this question seemed to throw Willow for a second.

"That's just it Xander's fine no change at all." Willow said getting a confused look from Giles,

"Ok then what was the name of the shop." he asked looking at her.

"Ethan's costumes." she said causing him to frown,

"You go to Buffy and Xander and I'll go to this shop." he said quickly leaving his house.

* * *

**Buffy's House, 8:30 P.M**

Xander stood in front of the window looking out to make sure noting came at the house as Buffy clung to his back whimpering every now and again when a car or something she wasn't use to went past,

"You must be a brave Knight." she said to Xander as he held her still when she jumped, that comment set a light bulb off in his head, 'Knight. White Knight.' that was it, turning around he pried her hands off him with some difficulty as she didn't want to let him go.

"This'll be our little secret right Buff." he said winking at her, Buffy smiled as he winked then watched in awe as he changed. Gone was the tall but muscular male to protect her instead there stood a Knight dress in white and blue spiked armour, the smile when she saw this lit up her whole face as she grabbed hold of him once again and could feel the protection coming off him.

"I knew you were a Knight." she said smiling as she hugged him, slowly W K Xander placed his arms around her and drew him closer in to his now armour clad body. It wasn't long before he turned back to the window to see what was outside, but this time Buffy stood by his side and took his hand in hers.

A comfortable silence filled the room as W K Xander knew he was easy capable to protecting 18th century Buffy from whatever came at the house and she knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her. Suddenly a figure rushed into the house and straight into the lounge startling Buffy as she quickly dove behind W K Xander out of fear, who himself was staring at the intruder silently. Angel.

"Buffy what are you doing?" Angel asked stand a few feet away from W K Xander he knew that he had been spotted the other night when he watched his fight with Spike and his minions, so he didn't want to see what type of grudge the Knight held, "Why are you hiding behind him?" Buffy looked over W K Xander's shoulder to Angel before looking at W K Xander himself.

"What's he doing here? Is he a friend?" she asked looking worried that an enemy might be standing before them. W K Xander didn't answer the question but stared at Angel,

"What do you want Angel?" he asked bringing the vampires attention back to him and away from Buffy.

"Spike he's coming here now. For Buffy." was the reply, as if on cue Spike could be heard shouting for the slayer from outside her house. Lodging Buffy from his back he placed her by Angel.

"Keep her safe overbite, I'll deal with Spike." slowly W K Xander made his way to the door,

"I will do Xander." Angel replied knowing that he was heard.

Spike looked shocked as the White Knight walked out of the house and stood in front of him,

"Sorry mate, I was asking for the slayer not you." he said and went to start shouting again before a right hand connected with his jaw.

"Too bad, because you're only getting me." W K Xander replied watching Spike vamp out before standing up and diving at him.

After a few minutes into the fight Angel followed by Buffy came out to watch Spike get kicked off the lawn and into the street, W K Xander followed him out and went to kick him again before Spike saw Buffy and Angel standing there,

"Get them both!" he yelled causing his minions to attack the slayer and vampire, W K Xander spun around and went to help them before he felt someone grab his arm, "forget me?" Spike asked as he launched W K Xander into the air and through Buffy's front window. "Sorry mate, time for me to go." he said before running off with Buffy and Angel being dragged behind him.

Willow ran up the street a few minutes later and watched the White Knight pull himself out of the broken window and look up and down the street for something, running over to him she had no idea why he would be here.

"What happened?" she asked looking at the damage around her, W K Xander stared down at the ghost of his best friend and hoped it wasn't permanent.

"Spike has the slayer and the vampire." he replied, "I need to know where he would take them." he had an idea Willow would know where about he would go with them.

"The old warehouse where the Masters bones where kept." W K Xander put his hand though Willows and shimmered both amazed that it had worked and she had gone with him.

* * *

**One of the many warehouse where all big evil lives in Sunnydale, 9:12 P.M**

"So slayer I love what you've done to your hair." Spike laughed playing with the now brown hair on Buffy's head making her whimper, "don't worry pet, I can do other things for you to make that noise." he smiled evilly at her. Angel pulled against his captors but to no avail.

"Leave her alone Spike, she has no clue who you are right now." Angel told him, making the vampire smile at the news,

"Oh ho, so the slayer's knocked her head and forgot about old Spike I'm upset." he laughed at her.

"My Knight will come for you." she told him confidently, "and you will pay for what you've done demon." Spike laughed before vamping out making her yelp and whimper loudly in fear,

"You're right pet I am a demon, but no White Knight is coming to save yo-" his words were cut off from the loud pounding noise coming from the door, "don't get too sure, that door is reinforced steel he wont come through it." he said before walking away.

Willow jumped as she watched the White Knight strike the door again causing the dents his fist had made to go deeper into the metal.

"You know you can go right in, this door is about to give." he told Willow before hitting the door once again. Smiling when she ran through it.

Everyone was shocked when Willow ran through the steel door and made her way to Buffy and Angel, not concerned about the many vampires around her,

"A ghost. They sent a bloody ghost to help." Spike laughed, after checking on her friend Willow smiled at Spike,

"I brought company." she replied. As if on cue the whole door was knocked down and W K Xander strode into the warehouse on a mission, decapitating the first vampire he saw with a kick, he set the four running at him on fire obviously in no mood to play around, before he turned on the other vampires coming at him from all sides. Willow felt a sudden blast of pressure and fell to the floor as Spike made his way to Buffy and grabbed her by her hair.

"Well slayer looks like you'll die aft-" he stopped his sentence as he pulled the brown wig from Buffy's head, revealing a very pissed off slayer staring at him.

Back handing her to the floor he ran to the door to escape narrowly avoiding being hit by the stream of fire thrown at him thanks to W K Xander.

Willow stood up and went to check on Buffy like Angel was doing, slowly she stood up and smiled at the two before staring at the White Knight in front of them who was staring back, with a quick nod he turned to leave before Buffy's voice stopped him.

"Wait………………..Xander." Willow started to laugh and Angel looked at her in shock as W K Xander spun around to face them.

"That's funny Buffy. But that isn-" Willow stopped as the helmet vanished showing Xander's staring back at them. No one moved for a few seconds before Xander smiled and shimmered out of the warehouse leaving them to deal with what they had just found out.


	9. Slayer versus the White Knight

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the story, otherwise Buffy and Xander would have gotten together.**

**Summary: Set During season 2 when Buffy first comes back, the powers that be have know that Buffy will need more help then is available to her, and have decided to give Xander the power to help. It'll be; B/A,W/O/, B/X**

**A/N: They've finally found out that Xander is the White Knight. This chapter will see Buffy and Angel's relationship continue to feel the strain that I've slowly built during this story. Xander deals with the aftermath of them finding out, and Buffy has to deal with her feelings for the White Knight now she knows it's Xander.**

**A/N 2: I've wrote the final chapter, but it is a long time before I need to put it up. Character death in the last chapter.**

**A/N 3: Xander will be able to tap into his powers without the White Knight armour, but they wont be any near as strong, so it might only happen in this chapter.**

**A/N 4: Buffy and Xander arent together yet and they wont be getting together until her and Angel break up. I'm not going to have her cheat on one with the other, and she isnt going to run into Xander's arms confessing her love for him as soon as she and Angel end things  
**

* * *

**Sunnydale High Library, 1st November, 8:00 A.M**

Giles paced around the library after listening to Buffy and Willow tell him the invents of last night. He wasn't pacing because Spike showed up, it was the fact that both Buffy and Willow had just told him Xander was the White Knight that had turned up nearly two months ago, at first he thought it was some type of joke they were playing on him and that Xander would arrive in some badly designed armour, but seeing their faces he quickly understood they were telling him the truth.

"Just how did he become the White Knight?" Giles asked looking back and forth between the two, for once he was glad that Xander had once again decided to be late for school and not meet up with his friends,

"We have no idea Giles." Buffy said quickly turning her head to the doors which were swinging as if someone had just walked in but there was no one there, looking back at her watcher and friend who were also looking at the doors.

"What I want to know, is how you knew it was Xander Buffy." Willow said turning to her friend, that was the thought that had plagued her all night, she didn't think Buffy knew all along otherwise she would have told them earlier, but how did she find out, as Buffy went to open her mouth another voice cut her off,

"That's what I want to know too." Xander said materializing in one of the chairs around the table staring at them intently, seeing their perplexed faces he smiled, "invisibility aint it great." he laughed, Buffy launched herself at Xander but he disappeared just before she reached him, "I would have thought you'd know by now, I can shimmer away from you." he said standing at the top of the stairs by the racks looking down at them. Slowly he walked down the stairs and stood in front of them, "Just as long as little miss punch a lot behaves, I'll answer some of your questions." he said grinning at them, knowing they had no other choice they agreed and sat around the table with Xander laying on top of it as he usually was.

"So how did you become the White Knight then?" Giles asked staring at him, incase he jumped up and attacked, with his ability to disappear and reappear none of them would stand a chance, add that to his invisibility and obvious strength Buffy had told them the White Knight had, they wouldn't stand a chance against him,

"Well, it happened that night Buffy came back from her dads, after I left The Bronze early," he said looking at Buffy and seeing the regret there, "I went home to sleep or whatever it was I was planning on doing when what I guess must have been an agent for the Power's That Be showed up. He pretty much told me what was going to happen to me, said it was because the slayer would need help. And that about covers it." no matter how much they asked he wouldn't give them Whistlers name or tell them what had happened in the cemetery that made him change into the White Knight.

"What can you do, except that teleport thing and being invisible?" Willow asked without the hostility Giles had in his question, chuckling a little bit Xander raised his closed fist above his body before opening it, the three looked on in amazement as they saw the flame in Xander's hand until he closed it.

"Xand." Buffy started causing him to turn his head to face her, "That time I had the dream with the White Knight on the beach. He said it wasn't a dream," she looked into his eyes as she hesitated, "were you able to hear what was said." the look in his eyes told her he had and she felt something break inside of her, he had heard her tell his White Knight side she was in love with him and would be no matter who he was, not knowing that it was Xander all along.

"Yea, Buffy. I heard it." he said sadly, Willow and Giles looked on having no idea what the two were talking about, but it must have been something upsetting for the way they looked, Xander looked like he had just had his heart broken, while Buffy looked like she had just done it with out knowing it.

"I'm sorry." she said quietly, "I mean, Angel." that was all Xander needed to hear and he jumped up off the table and headed towards the library doors.

"What was that all about?" Willow asked as they all looked at the doors Xander had just gone through obviously upset about whatever had just happened, Buffy looked at her tears starting to fill her eyes,

"I did something I shouldn't have." she said using most of her will power to stop the tears from falling down her face.

"In a dream?" Giles asked, as confused as he had ever been. Instead of giving an answer Buffy left the library the tears now flowing down her face as Willow raced after her.

* * *

**Sunnydale High, 8:40 A.M**

Xander had spent the past time minutes sitting on top of the school looking out at the grounds, that was one of the things he liked about becoming the White Knight, if you wanted to be alone it was near impossible for someone to find you unless you wanted them to. He honestly had no idea why he let himself get so upset, in the dream Buffy was on about he was the one in full control, not sitting back and just watching like she had thought he was, no matter what she had said he knew she wouldn't feel the same way once she had found out and part of him wished that he could have stopped them from ever knowing it was him that way at least Buffy would be able to love a part of him.

"Tough break kid." a voice said from behind him, he didn't need to turn around to know it was Whistler, but he did so out of respect for the demon that was his one time mentor. "Not only for them finding out, not your fault by the way. But her. Buffy Summers. The slayer. To say she'd love the White Knight whoever it is and then find out it's you and knowing you heard her say it. I honestly cant say if she does or will love you the way you do her," he finished answering the question he knew his young friend was going to ask him. Xander let out a long breath,

"Is it just my imagination or do the funniest tortures seem to be tested out on me just to see if they can add anything to them." he said bitterly, Whistler sat down beside him and looked out at the landscape that lay before them.

"I know you don't want to hear it'll get better and the hurt will go away, because that means she wont love you. What I can and will say is give her time, keep patrolling with her at night in your White Knight form, show her how you feel and be yourself." he stood up and started walking away, "and by the way kid, I hope she feels the same." he added with a smile before shimmering away from Xander leaving him sitting there all alone.

Looking down at his watch he saw that he had about ten minutes left before lessons started up, he was about to shimmer away like Whistler had when he heard voices walking on the promenade just below the roof, moving himself closer to the edge he quickly placed the voices, it was Buffy and Willow.

"Whatever happened has obviously gotten the two of you upset." Willow pushed, she was determined to get it out of her friend who after cleaning up her face was walking around the school looking for Xander, "if you just tell me I can help." Buffy let out a small yelp as Xander shimmered in front of them, Willow hadn't made a sound but jumped out of her skin at seeing her friend appear out of nowhere.

"You know all the time patrolling you think you'd be used tome shimmering in and out." Xander said cocking his head to the side looking at Buffy,

"Well it's just, I'm not used to seeing you do it." she said looking down at her feet for a few seconds before looking back up at Xander, "I think we should talk about what happened later on." she said staring at him, this was her one chance to set things right with him and hope to undo the obvious hurt. She was with Angel. She loved him didn't she. She had told the White Knight or Xander as it were in that dream that she was in love with him, looking at Xander she couldn't place her feelings for him, they had started the day after she had humiliated him at The Bronze, and she put it down to lust as his muscle mass had grown considerably over the past two months, shaking her head, it wasn't fair to be doing this to Xander or herself.

Xander slowly made his way to his lesson bored as both Buffy and Willow had this period free and had gone to the library, he had thought about skipping the lesson but didn't think it was a good idea as the teacher had probably already have seen him.

Making his way to his customary seat at the back of the class he was glad that at least Cordelia and Larry didn't have this lesson, he didn't know if he could take an hour of those two constantly saying how it was a fluke he beat Larry in that match, he was really tempted to do it again just to prove to everyone that it wasn't a fluke and to shut them up once and all.

Sighing as he had made his way out of the class, he had only wrote down the most basic pieces of information in his book and spent the rest of his time zoning out, his dreams had been filled with battles with demons as of late but always ended just before he or the other Knights could get to them and it was starting to become really annoying.

He was shocked to see Buffy and Willow waiting for him outside his class, usually they met up in the library or the lounge unless they where all in the same class,

"What's up?" he asked trying to act like he would before they found out, smiling a little bit Buffy and Willow knew what he was doing but right now they were unable to play along him with, it wasn't like he had told them he had lied about his age or something else that wouldn't have mattered too much to them.

"Giles wants us to spar after school. In his words, 'to show that the slayer has more skill and strength then a ancient Knight no one has seen for thousands of years', but we need a place to do it." Buffy had caught the gleam of rage in Xander's eyes when she had told him what Giles had said, she had found it funny herself as she thought they were pretty evenly matched. Seeing Willow looking down at something with her mouth open she followed her gaze and saw Xander's hand starting to glow a faint white colour, looking around to see if anyone else had noticed it she covered Xander's hand in hers and stared at him, "Stop it." she said looking into his eyes as they stared to mist over with a white cloud, she stood amazed at this as she had never saw his eyes when he was in his White Knight form if you didn't count last night as he let his helmet disappear to show them who is was. "Xander." she said sternly placing her hand on his face, after a few seconds his eyes lost the cloud of white in them and they focus on Buffy as she quickly removed her hand and stepped back from him.

* * *

**Sunnydale High Library, 12:20 P.M**

Giles leaned against the counter of the library quite happy with himself, after tonight all of them would know that Buffy was better then the White Knight whether it was Xander or not. Frowning he still couldn't believe it was him, he snapped out of his thoughts as the male and question walked into the library and stood in his face,

"I suppose you think I'm going to take it easy on Buffy tonight because she's my friend. Guess again." as abruptly as he entered Xander left the library leaving Giles standing there bewildered at what had just transpired.

* * *

**The Beach outside Xander's House, 5:30 P.M, (I know it's a big jump from what happened at the school, but I'm hoping to make this a long piece.**

Buffy, Giles and Willow all stared at the huge house Xander had led them to, they couldn't believe that it was his like he had told them, that was until he pulled the keys out of his pocket. Xander smiled until he saw Buffy make her way to the side of the house, he knew exactly what she was looking for and really he couldn't blame her,

"It's not there Buff." he called out getting her to turn around and walk over to him with a shocked look on her face.

"Could you read what was written on it?" she asked him staring at his eyes as she looked for the answer there, taking a breath he stared back at her,

"No. it was blurred out for me, just like it was for you." he lied to her, he relaxed a small amount when she nodded accepting this as truth as she walked past him and back to Willow and Giles, taking a sad look back to where the monument was in the dream he knew it would be a few months before it would be here, with a small smile he headed over to them and led them to a piece of the beach directly outside his house.

"Shall we begin?" he asked Buffy as his White Knight covered all of his body except for his face as he left his helmet off so they could see it was him.

Without a word Buffy charged him leading with a right cross, stepping out of the way W K Xander went for a kick to her side only for her to roll under it and try to sweep his feet away making him back flip away from her. Smiling at her he shimmered out and appeared in her face and hit her with a punch to her gut instead aiming for her face, Buffy stumbled back and growled at him, she knew that it was fair for him to do it as they had said to fight each other as they would against vampires or demons, quickly she retaliated with two punches to his face before she kneed him in the groin, a smirk appeared on W K Xander's face as Buffy kneed the armour he had no idea what it was made from but he knew that it hurt, taking this advantage he hit her in the face with a strong hook sending her flying through the air.

Standing back up after a few seconds she didn't know what hurt worse her face or pride, never one to back down she charged W K Xander again ducking under his kick but quickly jumping up and hitting him with a roundhouse to the face making him stagger, not loosing the upper hand she pressed her attack, aiming most of her punches for his face as his armour covered the rest of his body. Shimmering out of the way of another kick W K Xander appeared a few feet away with less armour on him, now it was only his lower body and removed from his chest and arms, not wasting anytime Buffy continued her attack forcing him further and further back until she hit a haymaker sending him into the ocean. Grinning confidently Buffy was taken by surprise when W K Xander popped back up smirking at her, enraged she ran at him only to see too late the ball of light forming in his hand, unable to stop he shimmered behind her and blasted her in the back sending her into the ocean like she had him a minute earlier.

Standing up in the ocean Buffy saw that Xander was out of his White Knight armour and back in his normal clothes smiling wickedly at her and she had no idea why, in fact the closer she got to him the more his smile seemed feral,

"Buffy." Willow shrieked at her running over while Giles looked away turning red, "Your shirt's see through." Buffy looked down at the white top she had on and saw that Willow was right, due to the ocean water it had become see through and you could see hadn't wore a bra today, she screamed before taking off in the direction of Xander's house. As Willow ran past Xander held out the keys which she took without stopping to say anything to him as his smile hadn't faded.

Xander and Giles didn't say anything to each other as they waited for the signal that it was ok for them to go in, Xander knew that Giles couldn't believe that he and Buffy were matched perfectly in the fight,

"You can come in now." Willow shouted out of the door as she stuck her head out for a second before it disappeared back inside. Xander didn't waste any time and headed towards his house with Giles trailing behind a few feet, entering his house he saw Buffy wearing one of his t shirts and seriously hoped that he wasn't drooling as he stared at her, this only enforced the fact that she looked great in anything she had on to him, he also liked that it was one of his tops she had on, Buffy blushed under his stare, she could only imagine what he would do to her if they were together and alone right now with the way he was looking at her, those thoughts made her blush deeper.

"Xander, drooling is not attractive." Willow said laughing using the words he said to Buffy after he saw her staring at him the day in the gym when he had just beaten Larry. This caused Xander to blush as well as Buffy. Thankfully they were spared anymore teasing by Willow as Giles walked in and made his way into Xander's lounge not looking at any of them, "What's with him?" Willow asked watching the older man go past.

"Oh that, he thought that Buffy would kick me all around the place." he said with a small smile looking at the blond,

"Hey, it's not my fault he didn't believe how good you are." she said smiling back at him, they talk was stopped as a loud knock was heard at the door, confused Xander made his way over and opened it, standing at the other side stood the last person he ever wanted to see. Angel.

"What are you doing here?" Xander asked glaring at the vampire, Buffy and Willow both came over to see who it was while Giles occupied himself making a scotch in the kitchen,

"Buffy," Angel said ignoring Xander, "I followed your smell here." he added looking at the slayer that like she did Xander's held his heart.

"Wow. That's one useful skill." Xander muttered looking at him still,

"Can I come in?" Angel asked looking back at Xander knowing full well it was his house. Xander laughed at the question as he stared at Angel,

"Come you come in." he laughed before stopping suddenly, "how about no. you cant come into my house ever." he said snarling at the vampire. Angel returned the heated glare for a couple of seconds until he looked at Buffy,

"Can we go somewhere to talk then?" he asked full of confidence that she would say yes to him.

"No Angel, I'm spending time here with Xander and Willow." she said looking at him,

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO!" Angel roared causing Buffy to step behind Xander who was now glaring at the vampire, Buffy was scared, when he shouted he gave off the same vibe he did in her dream were he and Xander were fighting.

"She means this." Xander spat out before kicking Angel down the small amount of stairs by his door before slamming it shut. Turning around to Buffy he saw the same fearful look she had on her face that he had saw when she was told vampires were trying to bring the Master back to life, he quickly took her into his arms and smiled slightly as she seemed to be a perfect fit for him. "hey I told you. I wont let anything ever happen to you." he said, Buffy looked at him doe eyed

"Never?" she asked not letting go of him,

"Never. I love you." he blurted out before he could stop himself, he knew it was obvious in which way he had meant, Buffy looked just as shocked as he did and Willow looked at her friend with sympathy in her eyes, Giles had also saw this and felt for Xander, even with what he thought about the White Knight he cared for him like a son and he hoped that one day Buffy could return the feelings Xander had for her, excusing himself he said he was going home to have a good sleep.

Buffy and Willow had both said they would stay the night as it was a Friday so there was no school the next day, Xander stayed in the kitchen as Buffy phoned her mum to let her know what was happening as Willow had done it earlier on,

"Hey." Willow said coming into the kitchen to see her friend, he hadn't been the same since he let it slip that he was in love with Buffy about thirty minutes before, she had saw the look of shock on his face but also the small flicker of hope in his eyes waiting for Buffy to say the same and then for it to die a she never did. "You ok?" she asked watching him lean against the sink,

"What do you think." he replied turning to face his childhood friend a sadness filling his eyes.

* * *

**11:48 P.M**

* * *

Xander had gave Buffy his room saying that Willow could take the guest room and he would sleep downstairs on the leather couch he had bought, both thanked him for giving them the beds instead of making on of them take the couch, he had just said goodnight to Buffy and was five feet away when he heard her yelp of fear. Rushing back into his room he saw her standing at the window looking outside at something, making his way around and looking out he saw the unmistakable form of Angel standing there looking up. He quickly closed the curtains and pulled Buffy into a hug stroking her back and kissing the top of her head. When she calmed down he went to leave the room but a hand stopped him,

"Will you stay with me please?" Buffy asked him wide eyed and fearful, nodding slightly he climbed into the king sized bed with Buffy and was shocked when she wrapped her arms and legs around him and snuggled in. "mmmmm Xand's comfy." she mumbled before falling asleep, it didn't take long for Xander to join her, wrapping one of his arms around her and pulling her closer to him.


	10. Out of rage

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the story, otherwise Buffy and Xander would have gotten together.**

**Summary: Set During season 2 when Buffy first comes back, the powers that be have know that Buffy will need more help then is available to her, and have decided to give Xander the power to help. It'll be; B/A, W/O/ B/X**

* * *

Xander had been awake for about ten minutes, it had taken him a few seconds to remember what had happened the night before and who exactly had their arms wrapped around him and was snuggled into him like he was a pillow. Buffy. If this situation was on different circumstances he would have been more then happy to stay right where he was and try to fall back asleep, but he knew full well that she had only asked him to stay out of fear, Angel's outburst was unusually and had scared her. He doubted she would have asked him to stay if he weren't the White Knight and fully capable of protecting everybody in his house from harm. Carefully he unwrapped Buffy's arms from around his chest and moved to the end of the bed ready to go to the kitchen, as soon as he moved Buffy rolled into his lower back snuggled in again, he couldn't help the smile that came on his face, 

"Mmmm Angel." she sighed, the smile vanished instantly and Xander shimmered out of his room to prevent her from grabbing hold of him again. Instead of going to the kitchen he appeared on the beach with a frown on his face, sitting down he started to meditate, he found that he had to sometimes to calm his rage. It had only become a problem since he had been turned into the White Knight but he pushed it off as one of the unfortunate side effects.

Almost as if sensing his departure Buffy woke up as soon as Xander had shimmered out of the room and looked around to see where she was, it took her a littler longer to remember what had happened but she knew she was safe as she could smell Xander on the bed and all over the room, that made her wonder where he was then. Leaving the room she made her way into his lounge and saw Willow sitting on the couch smiling at her smugly,

"Have a good sleep?" she asked looking at her friend, "Then again I would be surprised if you didn't since Xander stayed with you all night." she added not giving Buffy time to answer the first question.

"It's not like that Willow." Buffy finally answered before looking around for her male friend, "Anyway where is Xander he isn't in his room?" Willow stood up and walked to one of the windows before she pointed out of it and saw Xander sitting on the beach ten feet away,

"I saw him out there when I went into the kitchen, he hasn't moved yet." she said. Buffy made her way to the door and opened it to look out and to see if Xander would notice her, slowly she made her way over to him making sure she didn't make too much noise so she could creep up on him,

"Hey." she said placing her hand on his shoulder as she crouched down to him. Xander shrugged her arm off him and stood up walking over to the ocean leaving Buffy standing there confused and Willow looking out of the open door having no idea what was going on. "What's wrong?" she asked running over to him trying to keep up with his long strides, she had no idea why he had brushed her off, it didn't make any sense to her especially seeing as how he had said he loved her last night, even if she didn't feel the same way it was nice to know how he felt about her.

Xander ignored the small slayer as he stared at the ocean, he knew it was wrong to be angry and jealous that she had said Angel's name when she was asleep but he couldn't help it, and the only thing that he could do about it was either take it out of them or act like he didn't want any on them around him anymore. Buffy reached out and grabbed him arm trying to turn him around so he would have to face her but he pulled his arm away from her roughly still glaring at the ocean.

"Have I done something wrong?" she asked looking up at him even if he wouldn't face her, this wasn't how Xander acted even when he was angry if one of them, he would usually talk to one of them or his anger would disappear quickly. She was confused when he let out a bitter laugh but still didn't look at her.

"How self involved can you be. You're not always part of the reason I do something Buffy." he replied bitterly, he saw her shocked look from the corner of his eye, he didn't know if she was turning red from anger or embarrassment but right now he couldn't care less what one it was. It was only a few seconds later when he saw her storm away from him and go back to his house hearing her mumble under her breath the whole way. His thoughts went back to the day before when Buffy was looking for the monument that they had both saw in that dream or whatever it was, he didn't know if he would be asked about it again, but he knew that if no one asked then he wouldn't bring it up. Hearing his door slam about twenty minutes later he looked over his shoulder and saw Buffy and Willow leaving his house and not looking at him as they made their way across the beach.

"Wow. That is one pissed slayer." sighing Xander turned around to see Whistler standing behind him, he appreciated what he had done for him but he was getting sick of him constantly turning up to talk to him, it wouldn't be as bad if he was actually telling him of some trouble but it seemed that Whistler usually just wanted to make small talk like they were best friends,

"Does it matter. She needs to learn that everyone's world doesn't revolve around her." he replied turning away from the demon, "Anyway she'll be fine it a few days." he sat down on the beach and stretched his legs out letting the waves just reach his feet.

"She might be fine in a few days, but will you?" Whistler asked sitting down as well, if anyone was walking across the beach they would think it odd that someone was sitting on the beach dressed in a suit. "For a change, I'm here to tell you that soon something will be coming to Sunnydale." Xander's gaze snapped to Whistler hearing this, this was a surprise to say the least he thought he had turned up so he could talk to him about whatever was on his mind. "This was one of the reasons you were given the White Knight powers. The way things are going the slayer wont be able to stop it. Or rather she'll hold back during it. We cant let that happen. One way or the other it will be stopped, I just hope it'll be done without using the last option." Xander had noticed that Whistler had seemed to be talking to himself more then anyone else and was talking about something he had no idea about.

"So what is the last option?" he asked looking back to the ocean, it was surprising that they seemed to be talking about an big evil that would be coming to Sunnydale but unlike when Giles was telling them there was no panic and the usual 'My god we're going to die's' Whistler seemed to remember that Xander was there and stared at him before standing up and started to walk away,

"Unless we have to use it, I cant tell anyone." he said with a wicked smile, "See ya." when he shimmered out Xander groaned it seemed every time that he was about to find out something interesting or something that could be useful he always left. Looking down he realised that he was only wearing a pair of short he wore when he was jogging, with a sigh he stood up and walked back to his house to get dressed.

* * *

Willow was walking along side Buffy in silence, they had been like this ever since they had left Xander's. Well more like Buffy stormed in and shouted that the two of them were leaving but wouldn't give her a reason and whenever she was asked she just glared at mumbled something about big mouthed Knights. Smiling Willow took that to mean that Buffy and Xander had another argument, it seemed that the two of them were always fighting lately it usually solved itself rather quickly but she knew that if it carried on their friendship would last the strain and it would explode with Willow being stuck in the middle of it all. 

"You going to tell me what happened yet?" Willow asked hoping that she would be told, usually took Xander being in danger for things to be fixed but with Xander now having the White Knight powers they all knew that he was as capable was Buffy in not more so to defend himself from anything especially with his ability to shimmer if he has to.

"Xander. He." Buffy started but stopped again, Willow looked at her expectantly, "I went out to see if he was alright when he ignored me and walked away, I grabbed his arm to see if he was upset when he pulled away from. And when I asked if I had done anything he said I was self involved and acted like I was one of the reasons he always did something." she finished angrily her whole face going red. "Who does he think he is, if it weren't for me then he would have died a long time ago."

"The same could be said about you Buffy." Willow stated cautiously watching her friend turn on her annoyed, "I mean in the Master's lair when he gave you CPR, and then when those vampires tried to bring the Master back he turned up and helped even if we didn't know it was him. Then there's Halloween not too long ago when you had been possessed by your costume and he saved you from Spike." she could see the wheels turning in her friends head as she tried to come up with an excuse or a time when she had saved Xander, she smiled when she saw Buffy sigh and start to walk again knowing that she had lost the little argument about who had saved who, at least she now knew what it was about but now came the hard part, fixing it.

It didn't take long for the two of them to get to where they wanted to be, Giles' house. Willow had the idea that Buffy was going to tell Giles what had happened between her and Xander and hope that unlike her friend the watcher took her side on the matter and said that Xander was in the wrong for what he had said.

"What would you suggest I do about it?" Giles asked wiping his glasses on his shirt as he looked at Buffy and Willow, he honestly had no idea why his slayer always seemed to bring these sorts of problems to him and he was becoming tired about it, he was there to advise her in what demons would be arriving and how to fight them, not to give solutions about her personal life and the arguments she has with friends. Willow snickered as she saw the incredulous that was on Buffy's face when it clicked Giles wasn't going to be on her side about what happened.

"I had hoped it would be something along the lines of, 'Yes Buffy you're right Xander is a complete bastard and he is totally in the wrong for what he had said." she huffed staring at her watcher waiting for him to disagree with her,

"I suppose I could go and see Xander and hopefully solve this mess out." he muttered knowing that he wouldn't be left alone if he made it seem like he wasn't on Buffy's side on the matter, he grabbed his jacket and moved towards the door sighing when he saw that Buffy and Willow and dropped onto his couch and were making themselves comfortable on it.

"I wont apologise unless he does." was the last thing Giles heard as he closed the door and made the long walk towards Xander's house, normally he would have drove to the house but he needed the time the walk would take so he could get his speech together in hopes of solving this without another argument or temper tantrum like Buffy looked like she was on the verge of until he said he would go and sort it out.

* * *

Giles found Xander walking around the beach kicking up the sand as he moved obviously in a bad mood like Buffy was, sometimes he found it hard to believe that they would be eighteen next year as they usually acted like small children that had been told they couldn't have their own way. Xander spotted Giles making his way over to him and stopped he knew that Buffy had sent him in her need to seem like she was once again in the right, granted there was no way that Xander could tell any of them the reason that he was angry as he himself knew that it wasn't a good reason and he didn't want them to call him immature for it. 

"Buffy sent you huh." he said the second Giles was next to him, he had expected it to be Willow that would turn up, he had noticed that he and Willow had been drifting apart as it became clear he had feelings for Buffy and that she and Buffy were becoming closer and closer, he also had a good idea that if he hadn't got the White Knight powers it wouldn't be long before he was forced away from the group as they had all saw that Willow had started to practise small spells. Even if they still pushed him away now he would be able to still fight as he had power now.

"She did tell me you two have had another fight." Giles said looking around the beach, it was obvious that he didn't want to be here, he had made his feelings clear on what he thought about the White Knight and it made him uncomfortable that it was Xander all along, "So what was it about this time?" he asked hoping that it would be solved quickly and easily, even with his dislike of the White Knight and opinion that the slayer was far superior he knew that if Buffy and Xander didn't make up then Xander would leave the group and they would loose a powerful warrior as well as a pyromancer,

"I'm so sick of her acting like the whole word owes her something. For someone that seems to complain about being the slayer she sure likes to throw it in everyone's face that she has saved them when she wants." Xander said angrily, he knew what was coming next as it had happened before.

"Buffy is the slayer Xander. The one girl in all of the world that has the power to fight the forces of evil to save the world. Yes she might have an ego problem sometimes but she is entitled to have it." Giles replied with the same amount of anger that was in Xander's voice, both of them knew that neither would admit they were wrong and would apologise. Turning away Giles started the walk away from Xander and back to his house to tell Buffy and Willow that Xander didn't think he was wrong, so he wouldn't say sorry.

* * *

Buffy was angrily walking around one of the cemeteries in Sunnydale, it had been hours ago since Giles had returned and told them about his talk with Xander, she couldn't believe that he thought she was wrong and that she acted like the world owed her something. The world probably not but a certain Harris did, she had told both Giles and Willow that she wasn't going to talk to Xander until he had apologised to her. The only downside it seemed was that Xander had no intention to apologise to Buffy, sighing she turned around and started to head towards Willies bar, he'd be able to tell her what the demon and vampire population were up to and what crazy evil plans they had in store for Sunnydale.

* * *

Xander took a quick look around the door from the door way staring at all of the different demons that were inside drinking with each other, it seemed pathetic to him that for beings of evil that always went around saying how they would kill the slayer and destroy the world were quite happy to sit and drink inside of come up with an idea. Walking over to the bar he banged his hand down on it brining Willies and some of the demons attentions to him,

"Sorry kid, I aint seen the slayer today." Willie said and turned around to see collect more empty bottles from the bar that had been put up there by drunk demons,

"I don't care about finding the slayer Willie." Xander replied getting the bartenders attention again, "I want to know what you know about any vampire nests in Sunnydale, where they are, how many vamps. The works." he added noticing that some of the demons were laughing at him when he said it, even Willie had a smile on his face.

"Hey I only give the slayer information." he said back, "And that's only after she's beaten me up." he quickly added seeing the looks of hatred he had been given off some of the demons,

"Not gonna help me huh.?" Xander asked turning away from the bar and looking across at the room, "Fine we'll do it the hard way." before anyone or anything could open their mouths Xander was covered in a light for a second before it vanished leaving him standing in his White Knight armour, some of the demons had heard of the White Knight ever since he had turned up in Sunnydale and quickly ran for the door but never made it as they were cut down by a burst of fire hitting them in the chest killing them instantly. This continued for a few minutes as Willie hid behind his bar only his eyes visible as every now and again he peeked over the top to see what was happening but ducked when he saw more fire being thrown around.

When he finally got the courage to stand back up he saw that the White Knight was gone and his bar was nearly destroyed sighing to himself he moved around to the front of the bar so he could see the damage that had been caused, hearing footsteps coming into what was left of his bar he quickly spun around and came face to face with a completely surprised slayer staring at destruction around her. 


	11. Surprises and Being Judged part One

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the story, otherwise Buffy and Xander would have gotten together.**

**Summary: Set During season 2 when Buffy first comes back, the powers that be have know that Buffy will need more help then is available to her, and have decided to give Xander the power to help. It'll be; B/A, W/O/ B/X**

**A/N: I'm sick of having to send people P.M's Xander's powers are NOT god like, he is NOT god like and he wont be god like, so far all he has fought have been normal vamps that turned up in very episode in the show and were killed in about ten seconds, so why would he get this power and then get his assed kicked by normal vampires. He hasn't needed help because his first fight no one was there and the second fight he had he was helping Buffy, in the next chapters bigger enemies are coming in and he wont be killing them easily. I dont need people telling me that Xander wont need help in the story it's my story not yours so you have no idea how iI'm going to continue it. And to the one person that said they wont read past chapter three because of the powers Xander has then dont read, I'm not going to change seven chapters after it just because you dont like it. I think it's be shown by my other reviews i have got that a lot more people like the story and the powers.**

**A/N 2: On a better note, I'd like to thank my other reviewers who enjoy my story, if there's a problem that you have a question about let me know, I wont post a huge rant like i did above this, it's just i sent the reviewer a P.M explaining that Xander wasnt a God and they sent me one back acting like they knew what i was going to write in my story and when I had told them that Xander wasn't god like and he wasnt going to completely overpower the other characters they told me he was. And thanks to Brother Bludgeon who i sent a P.M to telling him that Xander wasn't going to be god like and i hope he has understood.**

**A/N 3:For the people that think Angel will be the character that will die and you please give me a reason since I've saw that he is the only one people are saying will be killed. And if you think a different character will die at the end give me a reason for your choice as well please.**

**A/N 4: Pieces of this two part chapter will be from Surprise and Innocence, the rest is from my head which I am pleased to say is unusually normal right now. **

* * *

**Sunnydale High, 8:20 A.M**

Xander was patiently waiting in the library for Willow to turn up; he had spent the past three days listening to Buffy, Giles and Willow all tell him that they weren't happy with what he had done to Willies bar, at first he had argued that he had done what was needed to get the information from the bar tender but at he realized they wouldn't give up he agreed with them that he hadn't used the right methods of persuading him, he didn't know if he truly thought they were right or if he just wanted them to stop complaining to him. Willow had asked him to come to the library today so that they could discuss Buffy's surprise birthday party for later on that night, he himself didn't think it was much of a surprise as he thought that Buffy knew what they were planning as a small smile formed on her face whenever Giles or Willow wanted to talk to him on his own all week.

Leaning against the table he stared at the doors to the library willing Willow to walk through them as he was becoming increasingly bored with waiting for his childhood friend, he honestly didn't know how she was going to be able to get to the library without Buffy as the two of them seemed to be around each other all the time. Thinking about it, it seemed like him becoming the White Knight had pushed him out of the group instead of brining him closer in it, that thought upset him as he didn't know what to do to make it like it was. The doors swinging open brought him out of his thoughts as he looked up and saw Willow entering with a smile on her face, this expression only grew as he looked at the clock on the wall behind her and at her with a frown on her face.

"You said to get here early and you're late." He told her with no small amount of annoyance in his tone, smiling Willow stood in front of him and then looked around the library as if there would be a spy in there, it seemed strange since they along with Buffy seemed to be the only people that ever went to the library in their free time.

"Oh you know. I had to make sure that Buffy didn't know what was going on, with Giles' help we convinced her that the history teacher was looking for her." she told him with pride at having tricked her friend, Xander resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "We've managed to book the Bronze for tonight, so it'll be empty, with just; you, me, Giles, Oz, Ms Calendar and Angel going to it." She finished looking pointedly at him, he knew what she was getting at, Jenny Calendar was Giles' date, oz was Willow's date and of course Angel was Buffy's date. She obviously didn't get that it would be hard to have someone as a date when the person you wanted to go with was in love with someone else.

"So we get there about eight-ish and then Jenny will meet Buffy here at the school and drive her to the Bronze." he finished for her, he saw Buffy standing outside the library with Giles trying to stop her getting in and knew that if he didn't wrap up the conversation quickly than Willow would carry on talking and Buffy would hear about her kinda surprise birthday party.

Turning around to see what had caught Xander's attention she nodded her head and smiled at Buffy who pushed past Giles and walked into the library with a smirk on her face, Willow ran over and threw her arms around Buffy giving her a hug while Xander raised his eyebrow as he looked at the two, Giles walked past them and stood in the doorway to his office wearing the same expression that was on Xander's face. When Willow finally let go of Buffy Xander walked over and pulled her into a tighter hug then Willow gave her,

"Happy birthday Buff." he whispered to her, pulling away from hr after a few seconds he pulled a small box out of his pocket and held it out to her, "We said not to give you them at school but I thought you'd want one now." he told her at seeing he confused look. Taking the small box from his hand Buffy quickly opened it and her eyes widened at the gold chain that held a gold cross with a small cross in the middle of it made from what looked like rubies.

"You shouldn't have." she told him pulling him back into a hug and then quickly putting the cross around her neck so Giles and Willow could see what he had got her. Wearing identical looks of shock on their faces as they walked over to Buffy to get a better look at the piece of jewellery,

"Well if you really don't think I should have I'll take it back." Xander joked and tried to grab hold of Buffy so he could take the chain back off her, squealing Buffy dove out the way and rushed to the other side of the library and stood behind the table as she stared out at Xander who was making his way over to her with a grin on his face.

"Don't you dare take another step." she warned him taking the chain from her neck and holding it above her top to say that she'd drop it down her bra, "I'll do it," she threatened him. Xander's grin grew wider as he took another step towards her and watched as she lowered the chain to her chest, the second his foot touched the floor for the third time she let the chain fall into her bra and looked at him with a smug grin as he stopped and stared at her. "I warned you didn't I and you didn't believe me." she mocked him, she grin vanished and she yelped as Xander sprung around the side of the table and chased after her with Giles and Willow looking on with bemused expressions.

Grinning Xander dove at Buffy and tackled her to the floor with him landing on top of her, he grinned mischievously at her when her eyes widened as he had her pinned to the floor, whatever she had thought he would do this wasn't it. Xander stared into her eyes and could feel all of his attraction of her at once, slowly he leant down to kiss her as she brought her face up to his, it was only the loud cough from Giles that pulled them back to the world and made Xander spring off of Buffy, he went to offer her his hand to help her back to her feet but he could see the embarrassment in her eyes and mumbled an apology before he quickly left the library behind with Giles and Willow standing there in shock and Buffy on the floor wondering what had just happened.

Buffy slowly got to her feet and looked at her watcher and best friend almost hoping that they would be able to give her an explanation to what had almost just happened between her and Xander just a few seconds ago, seeing their questioning looks she left the library in the same manner that Xander had but walked in the opposite direction then he had gone in. Taking a quick look at Giles Willow left and stood outside the library trying to decided who she should go after, taking nearly a minute she walked in the direction that Buffy had gone in thinking to herself that she would be able to talk to Xander later on in the day, Giles stared at the still swinging doors before he mumbled children and walked into his office.

* * *

**30 Minutes later**

* * *

Xander sat at the back of the room with his head resting on his desk as the events from the library kept playing in his head over and over, he knew that both Buffy and Willow had this lesson with him and he knew that there would only be two possible reactions to what had happened; either they would ignore him and sit further up the room from him and talk to each other or they would sit next to him and they would try to act like nothing had happened. He couldn't decide which result would be the worst one between the two, he knew that the blame would be placed on his shoulders despite the fact that Buffy was leaning up to him as he was leaning down to her, it wouldn't be seen as that. It would be seen as Xander has the attraction for Buffy and has admitted that he is in love with her and took advantage of the situation, and the thing was that they would be right if they thought that. 

Looking up when he heard the door open Buffy and Willow entered and looked around the room before spotting him at the back, Willow gave Buffy a gentle push who had stopped in her track and they both made their way to Xander taking a seat either side of him. He was still able to see the embarrassment in Buffy's eyes and it broke his heart that almost kissing him brought that to her, he knew that he should have expected it though it was only last year when she was telling him that she didn't think of him that way and that she loved Angel.

"I heard that the teacher is off." Willow said after a few minutes of silence told her that the two of them weren't going to start a conversation, Buffy seemed determined to not look at Xander who looked like he was trying to ignore the both of them as he pushed his chair back against the wall putting his head back as the front two legs of the chair lifted off the floor. Xander took a quick look at Buffy and saw that the chain was still removed from her throat, she had only taken it off as part of their game in the library but now it seemed that she didn't want to wear it as it would make her think of what had happened, Willow saw what he was looking at and gave him a rueful smile as she caught his eye.

Willow thought back to the conversation she had with the slayer when she finally caught up with her after she had left the library and listened to twenty minutes as Buffy told her she almost betrayed Angel. When Willow had asked her did she have any feelings for Xander she looked at her like she was crazy she told her that she only thought of him as her friend, even when Willow mentioned how much Xander's muscled mass had increased since becoming the White Knight Buffy had agreed that Xander had become more attractive but she was in love with Angel and only Angel. Looking at her two friends she just hoped that this wouldn't ruin the party for Buffy's birthday later on, and she knew that she still had to talk to Xander to make sure he was doing ok.

When the lesson had finally ended Xander got up and was the leading the class out of the room, despite that he was worried that Buffy and Willow might ignore him after what had happened in the library he found that he couldn't bring himself to say anything to either of them and wanted nothing more than be out of the room. Watching Xander leave the room Willow turned to face Buffy,

"I'll have to go talk with him." she told her friend who nodded in understanding, she had a good idea what Xander was feeling and she felt for him that he had such strong feelings for her and she couldn't return them, it wouldn't have helped anything with the fact that the two of them had nearly kissed each other not much more than an hour ago.

Leaving Buffy behind in the classroom Willow rushed after Xander and hoped that he would be as easy to find as Buffy was, looking around she saw heading towards the walkway that was where the three seemed to be if they weren't in the library researching some demon that was coming to Sunnydale to try and kill them all. Thankful that he didn't seem to walking that fast it didn't take Willow that long to catch up with him,

"You ok Xander?" she asked even though she knew that it was a stupid question but it was a valid one, unless she got Xander to talk about it then she knew everything would be bottled up and he would explode at the wrong time and most probably at the person that least deserved it, laughing bitterly he turned to face his friend.

"Me? Oh yea I'm doing just great." he answered, he turned away from Willow and looked out at the school campus, he could see Buffy standing outside near the bench where he had asked her to go to the spring fling with him last year, it was obvious that she was waiting for Willow to finish talking to him so she could go down and tell her what was going on. It was obvious that he was lying to her but he didn't want to have this conversation right now or any other time for that matter, following his gaze she saw Buffy standing around waiting for her.

"Are you still going to come tonight?" she asked, Xander nodded to her once before he walked away leaving Willow to be able to go to Buffy who had sensed she was being watched and turned to look up at the two. Sighing Willow made her way to Buffy who was looking nervous as she waited, she knew that it was strange for a slayer to be nervous about something like this but she had became so used to having her two friends around she wanted to know if anything was going to change because of one mistake.

* * *

**Sunnydale high, Library, 3:40 P.M**

Xander and Giles where both standing in the library along with Oz, they were waiting for Jenny to come back and tell them that they could go and decorate the Bronze for the party, they had been shocked when Xander had turned up and asked them if they were ready to go, both Oz and Jenny had been told what had happened and they had expected him to drop out of the party. He had told them that he could get over what happened if Buffy could as she was acting like nothing had happened and had spent the last part of the day talking to Willow about Angel, every now and then Xander picked up pieces of the conversation and it seemed to revolve around Buffy thinking that she and Angel were ready, he didn't need to scholar to tell him what she was talking about, fighting his jealousy down he acted like he hadn't heard anything that was said.

"How much longer do you think Jenny is going to take?" Xander asked yawning, it would never be said that he had a great deal of patience, Oz just shrugged his shoulders and he looked around the library he was shocked when Willow had asked him to be her date for Buffy's party seeing as they hadn't been talking to each other for that long. Giles sighed as he looked at Xander he too was becoming annoyed with the length of the wait that Jenny was forcing them to wait as she got back from the Bronze, he had wanted to talk to Xander as well, Willow had told him that he had said he was fine but he wanted to make sure that he wouldn't do or say anything out of jealousy when Angel turned up.

As he was about to give him an answer the doors opened and Jenny walked in with a smile on her face as she looked at the three males staring at her,

"You three can go and do all the hard work that males were meant to do." she told them with a smile as she sent Giles a wink who blushed and led the trio out of the library and towards his car, now it was Jenny's turn to wait as she had said she would stay at the school instead of going home and them coming back to meet with Buffy.

* * *

**The Bronze, 8:40 P.M**

Xander stood in the corner of the Bronze as the group was waiting for Buffy and Jenny to turn up, every now and then he shot Angel a glare who didn't seem to notice as he was standing in a corner himself staring at the door for Buffy to turn up, Willow had caught him glaring at the vampire and gave him a warning look to which he replied with an innocent smile which caused Oz to laugh. Sighing Xander thought it might have been better if he had decided not to come using some type of excuse, but when he was asked by Giles if he would go he had said yes when he was told that Buffy wanted him to go, it was a cheap shot to use but it was one that had worked and one that would always work against him.

Looking at the door the group minus Angel who backed himself into the shadows and Xander who turned invisible all ducked behind the long table that was set out with presents and food. When Buffy walked in the group all jumped out screaming surprise while Xander became visible again and Angel headed over to Buffy catching her in a kiss, seeing this Willow turned to Xander who looked at them before turning away, he felt completely out of place as Giles were holding hands smiling at Buffy and Angel, whilst oz had his arm around Willow's shoulder.

"Happy birthday." Angel said pulling a ring out of his pocket and gave it to Buffy, a huge grin appeared on her face as she looked at the ring as Angel explained to her what it meant and how to wear it. Giles went next pulling a long box out from the under the table and handed it to Buffy,

"I didn't have time to wrap it." He explained as everyone stared at the metal box, opening it Buffy pulled out a broadsword, which had a serrated edge after taking a few swings with the sword to get a feel of how to handle the weapon she placed it on the floor as Willow made her way to her and handed her a bottle of perfume. After Willows present Angel turned and looked at Xander expectantly who had remained silent and unmoving ever since Buffy had walked in,

"I gave her my present today at school." he told the vampire who turned to look at Buffy whose gaze switched between the two of them.

"Where is it Buffy? Angel asked as everyone turned to look at her, Willow looked down at the floor and swallowed nervously as she waited for what was about to happen, Xander saw her movements and took several steps closer to Buffy waiting for her to talk again,

"I uh. I left it at my house." She answered looking at Angel then to Xander, whose eyes narrowed dangerously Giles took a sharp intake of breath he had known what had happened would cause some type of discomfort but he had expected Buffy to at least wear the chain if as she said was over what happened. "It's not a nice as the ring though Angel." she said when Willow had walked over to tell Angel what Xander had got her, what was meant to be said quietly ended up being said loud enough for everyone there to hear it.

Seeing at Xander was about to blow up Willow stepped and pulled the last box up that had no name on it and was made of wood,

"Who's this off?" she asked setting the box down on the table and smiled as everyone turned to look at it, "Go on Buffy open it." she urged her friend who was looking at the box curiously, Xander made his way over to them so he would be able to look at the box as well, his anger to Buffy's comment was starting to cloud his judgment but he pushed it down knowing that this wasn't the place nor the time.

Smiling Buffy opened up the box but her expression changed as she stared down at the contents, before anyone could ask what was wrong a severed arm shot out of the box and grabbed Buffy's throat and started to choke the slayer, being taken by surprise it took a few seconds for anyone to do anything as Buffy struggled to set herself free. Both Angel and Xander shot forwards and grabbed hold of the arm as they tried to pull it off Buffy, it took a few seconds before they were able to free her and throw the arm back in the box and slam the lid shut.

"She wouldn't." Angel said to himself as everyone was looking at Buffy and making sure she was ok, his anger forgotten for the time being Xander stood behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders to keep her upright.

"Who wouldn't what?" Xander asked the question that was on everyone's mind when they heard Angel speak; it seemed to bring the vampire out of his daze as he looked at the faces staring at him,

"It's a legend, way before my time. Of a demon brought forth to rid the Earth of the plague of humanity. To separate the righteous from the wicked, and to burn the righteous down. They called him The Judge." he answered; the blank looks he got told him that no one knew who he was talking about.

"We need to get this arm far away from Sunnydale, if someone wants to try and bring the Judge back. Angel should do that and the rest of us should go back to the school and research him." Giles said leading everyone out of the Bronze as Angel picked up the arm and carried it outside.

* * *

**Sunnydale high Library, 9:45 P.M**

Jenny, Oz, Giles, Willow and Xander where all sitting in the school library surrounded by different books as they tried to find anything on the Judge, to Xander it seemed like it was going to be a waste of time they had been through at least seven books now and they hadn't been able to find anything. As he went to complain once again the doors to the library opened up and a completely soaked Buffy entered with a frown on her face,

"They knew what we were going to do with the arm and ambushed us and got away with it," she told them as it was obvious what was going to be asked,

"Where's Angel?" Giles asked her having expected the souled vampire to not have been far behind Buffy when she entered.

"Getting changed," this brought up strange looks as she blushed, "We got wet." She added trying to get them to stop looking at her like that. "Have you found anything out about the Judge yet Giles?"

"Ah yes I have, only a small passage though. It says that no weapon forged by man can kill him. Thousands of years ago an army was sent to fight him while only a few returned, though they were unable to kill the Judge they were able to dismember him and scatter his body parts around the world." He read from his book and then looked up at everyone that was in the room staring at him,

"So me and Angel will go and stop them from putting him back together and hopefully be able to steal of the pieces." Buffy said as she left the library and the group behind to go and find her vampire lover. Everyone in the library stared at where Buffy had stood before turning back to the books expect for Xander who kept looking at the door where she had left.

* * *

**10 Minutes Later**

* * *

"Oh no" Giles' voice brought everyone out of their books and gave him their undivided attention, "His touch can literally burn the humanity out of you. A true creature of evil can survive the process. No human ever has." He said once again reading from his book but at a much later page, looks of horror filled the library as what was said sunk into each of the occupants that where sitting down. 

With a look of anger on his face Xander stood up and let his White Knight armour cover his body, having never seen it before Jenny and Oz were in awe as he shimmered out of the library leaving them all behind before they would be able to stop him from leaving.

* * *

**Spike 's Hideout, 10:15 P.M**

Spike smirked as he circled the captured Buffy and Angel as the newly assembled Judge glared at them with hatred shown in his eyes,

"Last time we met I told you I'd get you to whimper didn't I pet," he said to Buffy who glared up at him, "don't worry I've saw what he can do and whimpering will be the least of your worries." He finished with a nod to the Judge who smirked evilly at her. Horror filled Angel's eyes and he knew what Spike had planned for Buffy.

"Leave her alone." He said to Spike bringing the attention to him, Spike merely laughed at Angel and stood right in his face, knowing that neither Buffy or Angel would be able to attack him thanks to the vampires holding on to them,

"Yeah, that'll work. Now say "pretty please." He mocked, he wanted to dust Angel and kill Buffy himself but he knew that the strength they would give to the Judge would be invaluable,

"Take me instead of her!" Angel begged hoping that Spike would let Buffy go; he knew that he wouldn't be able to watch what the Judge would do to her.

"Uh, you're not clear on the concept, pal. There is no 'instead'. Just first and second." Spike cleared up for him and then took several steps back to allow the Judge to step forward. Just as he was about to make contact with Buffy one of the vampires that had hold of her burst into dust followed by the second, from behind her W K Xander jumped over her and landed in front of the Judge before delivering a kick to his stomach knocking him back. Taking the advantage provided Buffy killed the vampires holding Angel and the two of them stood either side of W K Xander.

"Why does it always seem like I'm having to save you?" he joked turning to Buffy briefly as the waited for the attack to come,

"Oh bugger. Kill them all." Spike yelled as he moved back into the shadows with Drusilla, the vampires surrounding them moved forward to engage the Slayer, Vampire and White Knight. Using each other's movements the three where able to dispatch the vampires and keep the Judge away without him touching them.

"Come on." Angel said grabbing hold of Buffy's hand and dragging her to the stairs so they could escape as he saw more and more vampires appear,

"Wait we have to help him." Buffy said as she tried to pull her hand free as she watched W K Xander set a line of fire around himself to stop the vampires from getting to him as he slowly made his way to the stairs to leave as well. Not turning around Angel pulled more fiercely and got Buffy out of the den leaving W K Xander alone. Turning to leave himself he felt something grab hold of his arm, spinning around he came face to face with the Judge who placed his hand over Xander's mouth as it was the only piece of flesh that wasn't covered by his armour.

* * *

**  
**


	12. Surprises and Being Judged part Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the story, otherwise Buffy and Xander would have gotten together.**

**Summary: Set During season 2 when Buffy first comes back, the powers that be have know that Buffy will need more help then is available to her, and have decided to give Xander the power to help. It'll be; B/A, X/C, W/O/ B/X**

**A/N: Question what did Angel live in, in season 1 and before he was evil in season 2. It looked like a opening at the end of a hall, was it even a house? **

**A/N 2: I don't write lemons because I'd probably write a shit one and I'd rather not write one at all then write a shit one. So at the end of the last chapter Buffy and Angel did have sex and in this chapter Angelus the slightly less gay verson of Angel turns up. **

**A/N 3: During Buffy's relationships with both Angel and Spike was I the only person pointing at the screen and shouting NECROPHILLA and SHOULDN'T HE BE IMPOTENT. I'm done on to the story.  
**

* * *

**Angel's House? Flat? Thing. 6:30 A.M**

Rolling over in the bed only to hit the empty patch of mattress Buffy woke up startled and looked around for Angel, she saw her clothes still on the floor where they had been thrown the night before but Angel's clothes where gone as was her vampire lover.

"Angel?" she called out hoping that he would be in what could be classed as his living room. Getting no reply she slowly stood up and started to get dressed in her clothes, tears slowly filling her eyes. Looking at the window at the top of the room she saw that the sun had not long ago rose so she knew that Angel couldn't have gone outside, thus it made his absence even more worrying for her. What if he regretted what they had done? What if he was only using her? What if he was disgusted?

* * *

**Buffy's House. 8:00 A.M**

Trying to open her front door was quietly as possible Buffy entered her house hoping for a shower and a change of clothes before she went to school. Hearing her mum in the kitchen she quickly made her way to the stairs and was happy that she was able to get up them without being stopped. Stripping herself of her clothes Buffy stepped into the hot shower and felt her skin relax under the heat, all the while her thoughts stayed on Angel. Deciding to go to his house later on to find out if he was there and why he had felt before she woke up. Knowing that she didn't have long to get ready for school she decided against having a long shower and quickly got out, wrapping a towel around herself she made her way to her room where she saw her mum sitting on the bed staring at her.

"You didn't come home last night." Joyce said staring at her, Buffy couldn't tell what look was in her mums eyes but found she couldn't meet them, she looked at the floor briefly as she thought of what to say,

"The party at the Bronze lasted longer than we thought it would so I stayed at Wi, Xander's last night," Buffy replied, she stopped herself from saying she stayed at Willows because her mum knew that Xander now lived on his own and she wouldn't be able to check until after Buffy had asked him to agree with her excuse. The second she had said Xander's name all the thoughts of what had happened the day before came back to her, she still tried to forget what had happened in the library between them but found she couldn't forget the hurt and angry look he had on his face when she said that she left the necklace he gave her at home. She thought about how he had once again saved her and Angel from the Judge and knew that she would have to find out how he got away from the demon as well as both Spike and Drusilla.

Joyce stayed silent on Buffy's bed as she watched her daughter seem to zone out when she said Xander's name, it was obvious how he felt about her and from the slightly glazed over look on her face it seemed that Buffy didn't see him as just a friend.

"I just wished you would have phoned me." Joyce said moving over to the door before she looked at the clock by Buffy's bed. "You'll have to hurry if you want to make school to-" she never got to finish what she was going to say as the door was closed in her face as Buffy rushed around her room trying to find clothes to wear.

Over twenty minutes later a much happier Buffy walked down the stairs and saw her mum waiting by the couch with a slightly amused but annoyed look. Putting her best innocent look on Buffy walked past her mum and stood by the car, before she took on the same expression her mum had worn while she waited for her to follow her out so she would be on time.

"I'll be working late at the gallery tonight Buffy, so you'll be on your own for tea." Joyce informed her. Buffy nodded as she was going to be home late herself due to the fact that she was going to go and see Angel. Not long after the car left the driveway a figure appeared in the lounge before falling onto the coffee table crushing it,

"Buffy" was the only word spoken before they passed out.

* * *

**Sunnydale High. 8:40 A.M**

Walking around the campus Willow was looking for her two best friends as Oz was walking beside her talking slightly about the arm that had attacked Buffy the night before, but Willow was too caught up in waiting for Buffy and Xander to show. She had expected at least one of them to return to the library last night to tell them that everything was ok and they had got away safely, but no one turned up which worried Jenny, Giles and Willow, Oz who didn't understand what went bump in the night didn't really know what was happening.

"Willow!" hearing her name being called out the red head spun around and smiled as she saw Buffy running over to her with a small grin on her face, but she quickly saw that there was no Xander with Buffy. She hadn't expected Xander to be there but usually when one of them was early the other two came in together. Frowning she realized that it hadn't held true so much after Xander had become the White Knight, he seemed to turn up on his own as often as he wanted.

"Buffy." Willow replied hugging her friend, "So as far as birthdays go, how crazy was it, I mean severed arms attacking you." she tried to laugh out, she stopped when she saw the upset look on Buffy's face and she knew that something was wrong with her friend. "What is it?" she asked looking concerned, Oz was standing in the back ground looking around almost hoping that Xander would show up so he would have someone to talk to, which was saying a lot seeing as he didn't really talk to anyone much.

"Angel wasn't there when I woke up this morning," Buffy said turning slightly red as she spoke, Willow was about to ask what she meant but when she saw the look on Buffy's face she knew what she meant and knew that it was going to upset the slayer. At least this semi confession told her that they had gotten out safely seeing as she had spent the night with the vampire,

"I'm sure it doesn't mean anything bad." Willow tried to reassure her friend, she knew that her words held no merit seeing as she had never been in that situation but Buffy smiled at her none the less. Looking around she only just noticed that Xander wasn't with Willow and Oz, she was about to say something but saw Giles and Jenny running out of the school and over to them with relieved looks on their faces.

"Buffy thank god you're alright. You should have reported in last night." Giles said in his best watcher tone, Jenny was laughing behind him before she placed her hand on his shoulder and stepped forward,

"Rupert has been worried sick about you." she said with a grin as she looked at the watcher, frowning once again Buffy stared at them confusion in her eyes,

"Didn't Xander come back and tell you that he got us away safely?" Buffy asked getting shocked and surprised looks off the four. Sharing glances with each other Willow spoke up.

"We haven't saw Xander since he left to go after you and Angel last night," she said, Buffy's eyes flashed with concern as different thoughts went in and out of her head,

"He had to have gotten out." she mumbled to herself but they all heard it, taking his glasses off Giles pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What do you mean he had to have gotten out? I thought you would have left together." he said, a guilty look passed over Buffy's face as she realized that the blame could be placed at her feet if Xander hadn't made it out.

"Well you see. When Xander showed up he started to kill the vampires and kinda started to fight off the Judge when Angel dragged me out." looking up she saw the stunned and angry looks on their faces. Granted the only angry look was coming off Giles who looked like his blood pressure had just shot through the roof as he glared down at his slayer,

"You're telling me you and Angel left Xander alone to fight off; the Judge, Spike and if she was there Drusilla?" he nearly yelled at her, Giles couldn't believe it Xander and left as quick as he could to save Buffy and Angel and yet they had left him to do the fighting as they ran off. Buffy's eyes widened, she hadn't thought about the fact that Spike was there and Drusilla might have been there and they had left Xander as she allowed Angel to get her out. She knew that he had been pulling her but she had a good idea that if she wanted to she could have stopped him and helped Xander. Seeing that she didn't have an answer for him Giles walked back into the school closely followed by Jenny who gave Buffy a tight lipped smiled.

It was obvious that Willow didn't know how to react with what she had just found out. Buffy and Angel had left Xander alone with the Judge, Spike and Drusilla, on the other hand she had found out that Buffy had sex with Angel and he was missing when she woke up this morning. Looking at Buffy she took tell that she felt bad for leaving Xander behind and looked like she hadn't really realized what was in the hideout when she escaped.

"I'm sure Xander got out just fine, Buffy." Willow said giving her friend what she hoped looked like a reassuring smile, smiling back slightly the three of them walked into the school hoping that Xander would turn up late but otherwise ok.

Angrily Buffy stormed into her lesson with Oz behind her, both of them were late because Buffy had been looking for Xander all over the school and had dragged Oz with her, she would have done the same to Willow but she wasn't in this class with them. The search had proved to be useless as Xander was nowhere to be found and it seemed like Buffy was starting to worry about him.

"What no Xander?" Cordelia asked when she saw Buffy and Oz get to their seats; Oz raised his eyebrow at this having thought that Xander and Cordelia hated one another. Buffy on the other hand knew why she was asking, ever since Xander had become the White Knight and bulked up he had developed a fan club at the school and surprisingly enough Cordelia and Harmony were leading it. Feeling a slight jealousy over him Buffy smirked wickedly as she looked at Cordelia,

"He might be in late. I kinda of wore him out." she answered with a straight face, Oz tried to hide his laughter when he saw the stunned look on Cordelia's face and Buffy was now trying to stop the blush from forming at what she said. She knew she only said it to see what type of reaction she would get, but because of it she remembered once again what almost happened between them in the library and the way he had looked at her when she was wearing one of his shirts at his house not too long ago.

Huffing angrily Cordelia spun back around in her chair to face the front of the class as Buffy tried to ignore the look that Oz was giving her. Smirking he turned to face the teacher as Buffy finally let the blush form on her face, it made her feel guilty even allowing these thoughts to enter her head while she was going out with Angel, thinking about the missing vampire brought her mood back down and she slouched in her chair trying her best to understand what the teacher was trying to tell her.

It wasn't until lunch that Buffy was able to see Willow again as neither of them had the same lessons that morning, that was when it dawned on them both how often Xander was around and thus they had someone to talk to for most of the day. Walking into the library both of them were once again in a depressed mood when they told the other that Xander hadn't come into any of their lessons and there wasn't a message for any of the teachers saying that he wasn't well or had some type of appointment.

"Still nothing?" Giles asked when he saw the two of them walk in, both shaking their heads they sat down at the table and a silence fell over the room, even though he thought that Buffy was wrong for leaving Xander alone Giles had come to terms with the fact that it was Angel that had dragged her away, it was no secret that the vampire felt threatened by the teenager. Jenny walked out of Giles' office with her hair messed up and blushed bright red when she saw Buffy and Willow sitting there. Turning their amused gaze to Giles who blushed and turned his back on them Jenny quickly left saying that she'd see Giles later.

"Just what have you been doing?" Buffy asked raising her eyebrow and trying her best to frown at her watcher who was stuttering and cleaning his glasses as a way to get out of answering the question. Buffy's eyes widened as she looked at her watcher as her over active mind started amusing the worst case scenario and there was only one word in her head that come fully and comprehensively cover it. "EEEWWWWWW!" Buffy squealed loudly looking disgusted with what she thought they had been doing and promptly turned away in her chair so she didn't have to look at him.

Amused at her display Willow stared at Buffy before she looked at Giles who was now glaring at the back of her head knowing that she thought he had just done,

"Buffy do you really think that me and Jenny would do something like at inside the school?" he asked only realizing what he had said was the wrong thing as Willow's jaw dropped and Buffy spun back around once again wide eyed and looking like she had just been told that Santa wasn't real.

"YOU. You can't do that ever. You're British" she said looking like that answered everything, rolling his eyes Giles turned to Willow in hopes of her giving Buffy some type of understanding but the look on her face told him that she thought the same way that Buffy had at the moment. Excusing herself Buffy said she was going to see if Angel had turned up yet, Buffy left the library unable to look Giles in the eye and she rushed out.

* * *

**Angel's Thing once again. 12:10 P.M**

Entering Angel's house Buffy was again found it empty and she was know amusing the worst, she had thought that earlier on that Angel might have gone to the butchers to get some blood and had to use the sewers to avoid the sun, but now the sun was at its highest point so there was no reason for Angel to be missing unless something bad had happened to him.

Laying down on the bed Buffy decided that she would go back to school late so she could wait for Angel and hope that he would turn back up before her lunch break was over. She inhaled his scent from his bed and smiled as it filled her senses, the front door opening caught her off guard and she jumped up in shock when she saw Angel walk through the door,

"Angel." she called out to him as he started to change his shirt, turning to her he saw that she was staying on his bed and he made no move to go closer to her. "What happened to you? I was worried." she asked, keeping his face emotionless Angel continued to dress before he answered the slayer.

"I split. Like I wanted to stay around after that." a ghost of a smirk formed on his face when he saw her down trodden expression, "You got a lot to learn about men kiddo." Buffy felt her heart start to break as she listened to Angel talk to her, she couldn't believe it,

"Was it me? Was I not good?" she asked with her eyes filling up with tears, Angel stopped his journey to the door of his apartment when Buffy had spoke and turned to her once again, this time a full smirk was on his face.

"You were great. Really. I thought you were a pro." The humour couldn't keep kept out of Angel's voice as he spoke, finally opening his door he was half way out when Buffy spoke once again.

"Angel, I love you." she said tearfully, still grinning Angel turned around to face her

"Love you to." he tilted his head to the side as if the words sound funny to him before he finally left his apartment. Staring at where Angel was standing Buffy broke down and started to cry on his bed unable to understand what had just happened.

* * *

**Buffy's House, 4:45 P.M**

After explaining to Willow what had happened the best she could through her tears her friend had agreed to go to Buffy's after school. Buffy had thanked her and said that she was more of a friend then Xander was who still hadn't turned up yet and everyone had finally thought that he had just decided to take the day off and not tell anyone.

Walking into her house Buffy immediately felt that someone else was there and held her hand out to stop Willow from moving,

"Mum is that you?" she called out, not getting a reply she cautiously walked into the lounge with Willow right behind her. Seeing someone face down on what looked like the remains of her coffee table Buffy and Willow rushed over and flipped them onto their back.

"Xander." Buffy exclaimed, her eyes travelled to the numerous puncture wounds that covered his body and the blood that covered her floor, "What happened to you?" seeing Willow just standing there in shock Buffy glared at her friend. "Phone an ambulance!" she screamed at Willow shocking her friend into action. When Willow ran out of the room to get the phone Buffy sat down by Xander and lifted him so he was leaning against her, she wrapped her arms around his prone body and cried in to his shoulder as she waited for the ambulance to arrive.

* * *

**Sunnydale General, 6:00 P.M**

Buffy, Joyce, Giles, Jenny and Willow were all sitting in the hospital waiting for news on Xander. Joyce was the only one that had no clue how Xander could have received all of those puncture marks on his body, especially seeing how most of them seemed to have been done with some type of rail road spike. Buffy had been repeatedly asked if she wanted to leave the hospital and have someone phone her when they found out Xander's condition and these time they were meet with her screaming and shouting at the. Looking up they saw the doctor walking down the corridor to them with his head done,

"Are you the group that are waiting for the results on Mr Harris?" the doctor asked looking at them, Giles nodded his head as Joyce had her arms wrapped around Buffy who looked like she was about to collapse at any minute.

"He's going to be alright isn't he?" Buffy asked staring at the doctor who merely lowered his head as a way of not answering her, Isn't he?" she asked once again more forcibly the tears already falling down the sides of her face. Looking up the doctor sighed as he looked at each member of the group in turn.

"We were able to close most of the wounds he sustained and the worst of the damage but he's lost a lot of blood. The sooner he wakes up the better it is for him." Hearing this Willow broke down in tears and Giles had to grab hold of her as he fought back his own tears. Buffy pulled free of her mum and rushed to the room where she had seen the doctor exit.

Nothing could have prepared her for seeing Xander bandaged up with small gauze patches covering his body from infection from the wounds on his body. Seeing the steady rise and fall of his chest the tears started to fall down Buffy's face and she made no move to wipe them away. Dragging a chair across the room she sat down next to Xander's side and placed her head on his chest closing her eyes and hoping when she reopened them that she would find the past day had just been a dream.


	13. See the change

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the story; otherwise Buffy and Xander would have gotten together.**

**Summary: Set During season 2 when Buffy first comes back, the powers that be have know that Buffy will need more help then is available to her, and have decided to give Xander the power to help. It'll be; B/A, X/C, W/O/ B/X  
**

* * *

It was official Xander Harris had no clue to what was going on. The last thing he remembered was getting himself away from Spike and having rail road spikes forced through his body, and shimmering into Buffy's house. Now he was standing outside what looked to be a badly built gothic Manson. He didn't know just how long he had been there or why he was there but he did know one thing. Something in his mind was telling him to go inside. Never one to argue with the voices inside his head especially since they seemed to save him from time to time, more so since he had become the White Knight, he started to walk towards the Manson before he stopped suddenly. Spinning around he came face to face with Whistler who was staring at the Manson with complete hated on his face before he turned to Xander.

"She made a mistake. You didn't wake up soon enough. It's all lost." Xander stared as the demon vanished from sight; he had no idea what he had meant with his short but cryptic speech. He figured that Whistler seemed to be doing a lot of that recently and he didn't like it. Concentrating he felt his body flow with power and he was covered in his White Knight armour, from the look Whistler had on his he knew that there was something wrong with the Manson. Something evil. He walked through the open doors and immediately heard the screams on a woman as she begged for her tormentor to stop whatever it was they were doing to her.

Summoning his sword to his hand, W K Xander walked around a corner and quickly beheaded a vampire that had its back turned to him. He was about to question why there would be a Manson holding vampires in Sunnydale with the slayer there but another scream caught his attention and he continued his trek.

Turning himself invisible as he walked through a doorway, he saw a group of fifteen vampires standing at different points in the room. From the size of this room alone he knew that the Manson was old, it looked like it was meant to be a room that parties would be held in during the 18th century. He turned his head to the side and saw Drusilla walking in with the vacant expression he had saw on her face when he had been caught after saving Buffy and Angel.

"Please. No more. Please." he heard begged. The voice seemed so familiar to him. Running to where it had come from his heart stopped beating in his chest. A naked and beaten Buffy was chained to the floor as both Spike and surprisingly enough Angel took turns to beat and rape her, obviously turned on by her screams on pain and pleas for them to let her go.

"Don't worry pet. We'll be more gently this time. Don't you worry." Spike said with mock concern in his voice as Angel stood there and watched with a vicious grin on his face. "Then again, if we're not it's not like to can stop us, and there's no one coming to help you. The witch and the watcher are dead, and the White Knight isn't making up any time soon." he added with a grin as Buffy sobbed on the floor.

An indescribable rage filled W K Xander as his blood pumped is his veins. His brain was screaming at him to kill both of these vampires in the most painful way possible to them for the fact that they had destroyed Buffy. He heard footsteps behind him and saw Drusilla walking over to them at a slow pace. A grin worn by the two vampires formed on his face as his helmet vanished and he ducked into the shadows as he waited for the vampire seer to walk past him.

Taken unaware Drusilla let out a gasp when the large gloved hand grabbed her throat as someone stepped out from behind her. Not seeing his Angel went to unzip his leather pants which brought forth a terrified whimper from Buffy on the floor as she backed herself up against the wall in a vain attempt to escape.

"I'd keep the maggot in, if I were you overbite." a voice called out. Startled the two vampires and the slayer turned their heads to see W K Xander standing five feet away from them holding Drusilla by the throat. "I'd call your minions off Spike," he said knowing full well that the vampires that he had seen when he first entered the room where walking over to him in the shadows. Seeing that the blonde vampire wasn't in the complying mood, he lifted up the hand that wasn't holding Drusilla and smirked as flames appeared in it. W K Xander put his hand as close to her face as he could without setting her on fire and nearly laughed at her screams of discomfort.

"Get away from him!" Spike yelled out, obviously worried about his vampire lover. Angel and Buffy were still in shock at seeing W K Xander standing there and hadn't said anything. Granted Buffy looked like she was about to lose the little piece of sanity she had left. Once the vampires had walked back to where they had originally stood Spike stared intently at W K Xander. "They're gone, now let her go." tilting his head to the side W K Xander let out a bitter laugh.

"I never said I was going to let her go. I said I was going to set her on fire if you didn't call them off," he rage was clear on both vampires' faces, taking a glance at Buffy his heart broke at seeing the defeated look in her eyes.

"So you finally woke up?" Angel asked, if this was a different situation W K Xander would have thrown an insult at him for pointing out the obvious, but he felt there was something different about Angel. Despite the fact that, he was on Spike's team, and had beaten and raped Buffy. "Looks like, you woke up a little bit too late to play hero. " Angel taunted as he caught W K Xander's gaze turn to Buffy, "She's completely insane thanks to use," he added nodding towards Spike. W K Xander's grip tightened on Drusilla's throat as he listened to Angel. Buffy was looking up at him with a mix of emotions in her eyes that he didn't have the time to work out. "She actually begged for it." Angel laughed out. Growling W K Xander put his enflamed hand closer to Drusilla,

"Release her and bring her to me." he ordered the vampires, the smell out Drusilla's burning flesh and her screams on pain as her hand went on fire were enough to make the vampires to as they had been told. Using his mind W K Xander was able to make the flames return to his hand and not destroy the she bitch. "Slowly," he added not trusting the vampires to not throw Buffy at him and then charge. When she was released of her shackles Buffy wasted no time to rushing over to W K Xander and standing behind him in hopes of hiding from her vampire tormentors and to also hide the fact that her clothes had been almost completely ripped apart by their hands.

With a small smirk W K Xander kicked Drusilla over to the two waiting vampires and watched as she was nearly in their grasp before he sent the burst of fire at her. Engulfing her instantly she was killed for the second time and Angel and Spike had to dive out of the way to avoid being caught also. Not wanting to waste the opportunity W K Xander grabbed hold of Buff behind him and shimmered the two of them out of the Manson before they were attacked by the group of now extremely pissed off vampires.

"Where'd he go?!?" Spike yelled once the flames had died down. The loss of Drusilla was outweighed by his anger and rage. "Find him. Kill him and bring the slayer back here." he ordered the vampires that were standing around into action. Angel was staring at the spot that Drusilla had been set on fire before he turned to the now empty chains that Buffy had been held in. To say that he was pissed was an understatement, but were Spike was angry about Drusilla he was angry that they had given Buffy up.

Reappearing that the beach near his house W K Xander let his armour fade from his body before he turned to face Buffy who was still behind him. He had only been half turned when she tackled him to the floor with her arms around his neck as she sobbed into his chest. Been taken off guard Xander had no idea what to do, but soon wrapped his arms around her back and let her cry into him. It was obvious to him that something horribly wrong that happened while he was in the hospital. He had no idea how long he had been there but it was long enough for Angel to turn evil, apparently kill the Scobbies and he had saw and heard what he and Spike had been doing to Buffy.

"I thought I'd lost you." he heard her sob into his chest. He could take her words a million different ways if he allowed himself to, but decided to take it as everyone else had been killed and now he was the last one with her. Picking her up as he pulled them back to their feet Xander was going to start the walk to his house when he felt Buffy grip him even harder than she had when she tackled him to the floor. "Don't leave me. Never leave me." she begged as she kept her face buried in his chest. It broke Xander's heart to see her this weak and he understood why.

"I never will Buff." he replied. He tried to take a step to his house but found that she wasn't going to move. Wearing something of a grimace he bent down and picked the small blonde up in his arms and carried her into his house.

Closing the door behind him, he didn't see the slight blush that coloured Buffy's cheeks. He had no idea how long she had dreamt of being in his arms, she knew that it wasn't the best situation for her to be thinking about her feelings right now, but while he had been in his coma while he was in the hospital she had realized that she was in love with him and that she had been for a long time but hadn't noticed until it seemed like she would lose him.

Looking at Buffy Xander saw that her clothes were bloodied and ripped. There was no way that she could be comfortable like that,

"Let's get you out of those clothes hey Buff." he said seeing her blush this time and couldn't help the smirk that formed on his face. Now wasn't the time to act on desire and without a thought he reminded himself as he thought of how many times he had wanted to say that to her but under different circumstances.

He was taken completely off guard when Buffy took off her clothes and let them drop to the floor at her feet. She kept her head down and didn't see Xander gulp as he stared at her body. Regardless that she had cuts on bruises on her Buffy still looked like a bronze goddess to him. Thankful for the fact that he was wearing cargo pants Xander made his way into the bathroom before he entered his own room.

Buffy had looked up when he hadn't said anything and watched as he walked away, only to return a minute later with a medical kit in one hand and a t shirt and shorts in the other. That was one of the things she loved about him but had told herself it was a family love.

Standing in front on Buffy once more Xander dropped the clothes onto the nearest chair and opened up the medical kit. It held some items that wouldn't be of any use but a lot of them would. Pulling out a tube of antiseptic cream and some wipes Xander took a quick look at Buffy to see if she wanted to do this herself. Seeing her staring back at her with trust and something else in her eyes Xander opened up the cream and put a small amount onto his hands before he started to rub it into the numerous cuts Buffy had on her body. It was obvious that her slayer healing had helped a great deal but from the brutal treatment at the hands of both Angel and Spike there were still a large number of wounds that he would have to look at.

"You can put these on." Xander said handing the clothes to Buffy once he was finished checking on her wounds. Deciding to give her some privacy he walked into his kitchen and stared out of the window by the over, he had half expected to see Angel or Spike standing on the beach or perhaps both of them. He knew full well that he had never and would never invite either of them in to his house so they were safe for the time being.

Hearing her small footsteps enter his kitchen, he turned around and stared at her. He hated how she made any type of clothing look sexy. But as always Buffy Summers was unattainable to him. The more unattainable, the more attractive. Walking over to him Buffy didn't break eye contact for a second; this man had saved her life many a time and had never asked for anything in return. Maybe it was time she showed how she felt about him. When she finally stood in front of him Buffy realized just how small he made her feel and how strange yet comforting it was to her, both of them were mystic warriors with his power going back farther than hers by who knows how long. Wrapping her arms around his neck Buffy pulled him down and then met him half way with the kiss.

Xander was too stunned to do anything when Buffy kissed him and just stood there, after a few seconds of finding him unresponsive Buffy pulled away with tears in her eyes. Rejection was clouding her head, as she realized that she had taken too long and he no longer felt the same way she did. As she turned to leave his hand grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her back to him.

"Xander. I'm sorry I sho" she never got to finish her apology and his mouth covered hers. A small gasp of surprise fled her mouth but she quickly melted into the kiss when she felt his tongue enter her mouth. Her hands went up to his hair as his went to her hips and pulled her closer to him. They stayed like that until she pulled away wearing a smile on her face as her hand fell down the side of his face, her eyes still closed. "I'm going to bed." she said and turned to leave the kitchen. Xander didn't move to follow her. There was no need. There was no veiled come on in her words. No suggestive teasing that she wanted him to follow her. Her tone told him that she wanted to sleep, but it also said that on another night neither of them would be sleeping.

Walking into his own room Xander was about to go into his own bed when he saw a note sitting on his pillow. Laughing he thought that Buffy had written something down that could and probably would stop him from sleeping all night. Not that she would need to, images of her naked body filled his mind and thus his blood was all travelling south with thanks to the taste of her kiss. Looking down at the note was three words.

'The hospital. Now'

Entering the deserted hospital Xander had thought that he had entered the twilight zone; Sunnydale general was never empty so it filled him with the thoughts of a set up. He had locked all of the doors when he had read the note and made sure that Buffy was safe. He was about to leave and head back to his house where a slayer was waiting for him when he heard the sounds of muffled voices came from one of the rooms.

Seeing that the room was empty once he walked in it Xander was creeped out. He was about to leave when he saw an image flash on the bed and then disappear. Turning his body to face the bed full on he was shocked to see it flash again, this time he was able to recognize it. It was him.

"You haven't woke up." sighing at the voice and not listening to what was said Xander turned around to see Whistler standing there with a smile on his face,

"What do you mean? I haven't woke up. I'm right here in Sunnydale." Xander said Whistler merely looked at him sadly before walking over to the bed and sitting in the chair beside it.

"This isn't Sunnydale," Whistler said, "TPB sent you to what will be if you don't wake up soon. To what they don't want to happen. A world that up until today had no protector." seeing that Xander had no idea what he was talking about sighed. "The night to saved Buffy and Angel from the Judge, the slayer fucked Angel's soul away bringing Angelus forth. Becoming a near basket case due to the fact that her love is no evil Buffy won't be able to protect her friends from being killed by either him or Spike and will be caught herself and you've seen how that will turn out. Eventually you'll wake up and save her as once again you've seen, but it won't be enough she'll never be the same and she'll fail leaving you to do the job." Xander stood there shocked by what he had been told and stared at the bed when he saw his body flash once more. "So get your ass moving." before he could ask what Whistler meant, Xander found himself being thrown onto the bed.

* * *

"Make a move against the slayer now. Are you insane? She might be out of it but you forget that she has her own bodyguard in the White Knight." Angelus spat at Spike and the Judge as he walked around the lair. In the history of bad idea this had to be up there as one of the worst. Spike let out a small chuckle as he stared at the newly turned evil Angel once again.

"Mate you're forgetting the White Knight is out of commission right now and could be for a long time." Spike informed him. Looking up an evil grin formed on Angelus' face as he let, his leather duster blowing behind him.

* * *

Walking down Buffy's street Angelus had to admit that Spike did have a point from what he had been told had happened while Buffy was giving him a happy Spike had been torturing the White Knight and hopefully had him out of the loop for a while if not indefinitely. From the way he had saw Buffy react from their last meeting he doubted she'd be able to up any type of fight against him if he made a move to attack and show what he really was. Granted he'd have to thank her for bringing him back but he had never said he'd kill her. No he had far more sinister plans involving the gorgeous blonde slayer.

Buffy was sitting on the couch in her lounge not talking to anybody. She thought that it was a bad idea that no one was there in the hospital in case Xander woke up and wondered where everyone was. Both Giles and Joyce had told her multiple times that they had asked the hospital to phone if there was any change involving his condition until tomorrow when they went back to check on him themselves.

Angelus was at the bottom of Buffy's lawn and was ready to walk up and knock on the door when he felt someone was there with him. Spinning around he stared at the shadows and thought that it must had just been a cat or dog when he was about to turn around. That was when he saw it. The figure walked towards him through the dark. The last thing he wanted to see right now. Xander.

Forcing his shock down as he saw the White Knight coming closer he knew that if he could play his old self and get away from this he would have to have a talk with Spike and making sure his information was right when he said people would be out of the game for a while. Xander tried to keep his face neutral as he gazed upon the vampire, Whistlers word came back to him. Buffy had fucked away Angel's soul the night he had saved them, the date on the clock in his room told him that it was the next night so that meant the vampire was once again evil and possibly a bigger threat then they had ever faced.

"Xander. Thank god that you're alright. I heard about what happened to you." Angelus said trying to give him a concerned smile; he thought it was slightly amusing that Angel found the male a threat to his relationship with Buffy especially since the slayer had shown no interest in the human. Nodding at him once, Xander placed himself in front of Angelus and the door of Buffy's house and folded his arms over his chest. The look on his face was if he was almost daring him to try and get past. "Buffy told me what Spike did to you. Don't worry we'll get him for it." Angelus said slightly more nervous when he saw that his path had been blocked. He truly didn't know if he'd be able to take Xander as none of the seemed to know how strong he was, and if the fight grew too loud then it would draw the attention of Buffy from her house.

"That's funny I never told Buffy Spike was the one that did it to me." Xander said seeing Angelus look nervously at the door then back to him, "In fact I haven't been able to talk to Buffy at all since last night since I was unconscious when she found me." he added, Angelus took a small step backwards and tried to rethink his plan. If he could surprise him then maybe he would be able to kill the White Knight here and now, with him gone then the slayer would have no real back up so they wou-.

He was never able to finish his thoughts as a gloved hand connected with his cheek sending him to the floor. That was not expected. Looking up he glared as he saw the armour form around Xander, but he also saw his heavy breathing. It seemed that he was still feeling the after effects from what Spike did to him.

"I know how you found out Angel. Or should I saw Angelus?" W K Xander asked as he tried to slow his breathing down. For some reason his chest felt like it was on fire, but he knew that there was going to be a fight so he needed to act like he was fine and hope that the vampire didn't want to try his luck against him right now. Standing up Angelus smirked at him,

Big deal. So you know who I am and probably know how I am. Gotta tell you, that slayer knows how to please a man, but then again you wouldn't know because she wouldn't touch you like that." Angelus was able to duck under the kick and parry the punch away. W K Xander's moves were sloppy and slow allowing the vampire to avoid each and every one of them while landing his own blows. "Is it just me or is your heart not in this?" he asked as he landed a pump kick on W K Xander's chest sending him crashing over the small garden fence and onto his back.

Groaning W K Xander's armour faded from his body and he could see Angelus' vicious as he came closer to him. This was just great, he had saw what would happen if he woke up too late and now he was about to be killed. Angelus' vampire face was replaced by his human one as someone came out of a house, Xander couldn't tell who it was from his position in the floor and he wasn't able to hear them either. For one reason or another Angelus fled leaving Xander there on the floor ready to be finished off.

Hearing someone walk over to him Xander took the hand that was offered to him and pulled himself to his feet before he looked at his helper. It was Buffy. Like in the message/vision he was sent she quickly wrapped her arms around him.

"Xander. How did you get out of hospital? Are you alright? I don't know why Angel attacked you." were some of the things she said to him while she clung to him before they went into her house, were he was met with the same reaction from everyone else. When Buffy had once again said that she didn't know why Angel attacked him Xander looked up, sure he knew why but he wasn't comfortable with saying it with Joyce around.

* * *

**A/N: What'd you think? Like? Hate? Love? R+R**


	14. You are dead

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the story; otherwise Buffy and Xander would have gotten together.**

**Summary: Set During season 2 when Buffy first comes back, the powers that be have know that Buffy will need more help then is available to her, and have decided to give Xander the power to help. It'll be; B/A, X/C, W/O/ B/X**

* * *

"NO!" Buffy screamed in her room, tears flowing down her face as she stared at Xander, knowing that this was going to be a hard conversation he took Buffy into her room and locked the down behind them so no one else would be able to get in until he told her what was happening. "Angel isn't evil. How could you say that?" Buffy asked she looked like a lost little child. No matter his own hatred for the vampire he never liked seeing Buffy hurt or upset. 

"Despite getting a wacky fun vision, in the hospital, and being attacked by him outside your house?" Xander asked sitting down on the bed next to her, racked by silent sob Xander placed his arm around Buffy's shoulder and pulled her closer to him were she cried on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. "Buff, has Angel said or acted any different to you lately?" Xander asked knowing full well that he had but he needed her to say it so she would understand that he was right about his. Buffy stared at the floor not wanting to tell Xander about her having sex with the vampire but she knew that right now he was the only one that knew something was wrong with him.

"He was cruel with what he said after we..." Buffy trailed off when she saw the saw look on Xander's face; she knew that he had somehow found out what they had done. With knowing his feelings for her she knew that it would hurt him to know that she had sex with Angel the night he had come to save them. Standing up Xander started to walk towards her bedroom door he didn't know why she was trying to make it seem like it was just a misunderstanding between him and Angel outside her house, he was pretty sure that the fight was the 'I want to kill you' kind that vampires usually had with Buffy.

Watching him walk away from her Buffy sobbed into her bed half hoping that he would either tell her that he was lying about saying Angel was evil, or that he would come over and make sure she was ok but he did neither and walked down the stairs to the waiting four. Xander stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked over to Giles who was the only one standing as they waited to see why he had taken Buffy upstairs, but instead of talking to them he opened the front door and walked out not in the mood to try and explain what had happened with Joyce sitting there. He had only moved a few feet when he heard the crack of Buffy's window opening but he didn't look up, walking down the street he could still hear her sobs as they seemed to be carried on the nonexistent wind. His hand shot to his chest when he felt a burning sensation before he pulled it away quickly, the sudden move had put pressure on his wounds. He had no idea why Whistler didn't just heal them for him when he got back to this reality, he was a demon for the PTB, and surely this wasn't doing them any good if their White Knight wouldn't be able to fight, not wanting to take the risk he shimmered to the beach that his home was on before he struggled to make his way inside and fell to the floor.

* * *

Wiping her tears away Buffy continued to watch Xander walk down the street gingerly, she knew that at any other time, or if he had given her any other news that she would have forced him to stay at her house or at least follow him to make sure that he was ok. Walking down the stairs as quietly as she could, she stopped at the bottom when she heard Giles start to speak. 

"With Xander's injuries he was in no condition to be walking home," taking a look a Joyce who had saw Xander in the hospital but didn't know what had happened to him, he walked over to Willow. "If Spike was around and he finds Xander in this condition then I doubt he'll be able to make another escape." He finished whispering, a quiet whimper from Willow told him that she knew how much could go wrong with Xander going home in his state but she had faith in her friend and his White Knight abilities. Deciding to make her presence know Buffy walked into the lounge, were her mum saw her first.

"Buffy, are you feeling ok? We could hear you crying upstairs." She said quickly causing Giles and Willow to spin around and look at her in shock, they knew that with her slayer hearing she could have heard what they were saying about Xander and from what they had saw from her lately they doubted her reaction would be all that good. "Do you know why Xander left so quickly honey?" she asked not seeing the sad look on Buffy's face at the mention that Xander had left. She didn't answer her mum but sat down on the couch next to her and stared at Giles who seemed to be thinking of something he missed that might be important.

"Buffy, why did Angel attack him?" he asked and Joyce gasped before spinning around to look at her daughter. Neither Buffy nor Xander had said who he had been fighting with outside and she was shocked that Buffy's boyfriend would be the other person. Once again Buffy's eyes filled with tears as she started to sob, Joyce wrapped her arms around her while Giles looked taken back by her reaction. Slowly her moved over to his slayer and knelt down at her side of the couch and tried to pull her hand away from her face so he could look at her. "Buffy?" he asked quietly trying to get her to tell him but she started to sob louder. Looking over to Willow who was too stunned to move he knew that something had been said between the two friends regarding the vampire upstairs that had hurt Buffy. Standing up with a sigh he knew that she wouldn't be able to tell him what had happened right now, he just hoped that Xander would in the morning.

"He said that he wasn't Angel anymore." Buffy said quietly when she felt Giles stand up ready to move away. Freezing Giles stared out the window that was facing him with a look of horror on his face. He could tell from the way that Buffy had said it that she didn't believe it and he didn't know whether it was true or not but he could only hope that Xander was wrong. They had spoke of Angel when he was evil before he was cursed with his soul and if Xander had said that he wasn't Angel any more then it only meant one thing. Angelus had returned.

* * *

Morning was not Xander's favourite time of the day, especially when he woke up face down on his floor. Groaning as he pushed himself up off of the floor he felt the burning in his chest but it was less painful then the night before. Feeling small pieces of dust sticking to his face from sweat he walked over to his bathroom throwing his clothes off and leaving them where they landed on his way. It was the first time he had been able to look at his wounds courtesy of Spike. Seven puncture marks on his chest and side, pulling at the skin under one of them he could tell that the stitches were quite deep to stop them from opening back up when he was walking about. Then again he doubted that the hospital had thought he would wake back up only a few hours after being taken in. If he weren't the White Knight and hadn't been given his crazy, see the future dream he didn't think that he would have woken up so quickly. By the time he had finished with his thoughts he had been showered and dressed. Sighing he made for his door deciding to take a walk to try and clear his mind he left his house not entirely sure where he was going but he knew that he wouldn't be able to just sit there all day.

He had only just gotten off the beach when he saw a blonde standing there looking around nervously, his first thought was that Spike had found a way to walk in the sun but that left his brain when he saw that they were wearing a skirt. It took him only seconds to see that it was Buffy standing there looking lost as she kept turning her head left and right waiting for someone. Him? Maybe. He had moved another ten feet before Buffy turned around and looked at him, there was something in the way she was looking at him, different and yet familiar. He wasn't too sure why she had come to see him if that was what she was doing here and not knock on his door. Neither of them moved expecting the other to make the effort to talk first, Xander knew that it could take a while for Buffy to believe that Angel was now Angelus and until she did he wasn't in the mood to fight with her over it. He was knocked out of his thoughts by one hundred pounds of slayer tackling him to the floor.

"I should have done this last night when I saw you." Buffy said leaning down and hugging him, Xander for his part had no idea where this affectionate slayer had come from, but if Buffy was laying on top on him then who was he to argue. When she wiggled around on top of him he knew that it was time to get up or face embarrassing questions about just what was hardening. When she pushed her body further down onto him he had to bite back a groan as her thigh was pressing into his groin, something from the way she suddenly looked at him she became aware of, jumping off of him like he had a disease Buffy blushed a bright red as she turned away from Xander who was slowly getting back to his feet. Knowing what state he was in, he repositioned the shirt he was wearing to try and cover himself for modesty and so that Buffy and no one else would think he was a pervert.

"So Buffy what's with the sudden friendliness?" Xander asked trying to act like nothing was wrong, for her part Buffy turned slightly back to him relieved that he was the one to talk. Just what could she have said? It wasn't that she was disgusted by the thought of Xander, no she knew how attractive he was, but she had been shocked. Adding that to the mess that seemed to be revolving around her and Angel and what Xander had said the night before she didn't know what she would have done if she continued to press herself into him. That was a strange thought, considering she hadn't tackled him to the floor for anything other than the fact that she was happy that he had seemed to make a full recovery and she couldn't exactly have done it last night. Realising what he had just said to her, her mouth dropped in mock outrage.

"I am always friendly." She said throwing a pout in for good measure, seeing that it wasn't working she started to bat her eyes at Xander trying to make him cave. "Don't you think I'm friendly?" she asked with a childlike innocence, she knew that she had won when he turned away from her. Not letting him get away with not answering she circled him until she was face to face with him again, "Xan?"She asked sniffing slightly making it seem like she was going to cry unless he said yes. Once again he turned away from her his shoulder shaking with silent laughter, seeing what she wanted Buffy leapt on to his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Giddyap." She cried lightly kicking his side with her foot for effect.

"I am not a horse." Xander said trying to reach her from over his shoulder, Buffy now giggling kept ducking under Xander's hand every time it reached back to grab her. It was rare that they could act like this, usually they had sometime demon to research making them older then what they are. Seeing his left hand coming for her this time her head shot up like a snake and bit it before dropped back to his neck where she placed it in hiding once again giggling when she heard his yelp.

"You just bit me." Xander exclaimed in shock, looking down at his hand that now had fresh bite marks on. Feeling Buffy shake with laughter told him that she thought she had won, wrapping his arms under her legs to make sure she was secure he felt her tense in shock. With a devious smile on his face he started to walk towards the ocean, he knew that he would pay for this but it would be worth it. Thinking he had done what she had asked Buffy was now relaxing with her head resting on his shoulder eyes closed. That was until she heard him sloshing about and her eyes snapped open as she saw just where they stood. Struggling on vain to pull her legs out from his arms she started to pound on his back trying to get away like a panicking dog. "Don't worry Buff, I've got ya." Xander said humour filled his voice and that didn't exactly fill Buffy with hope.

"I'm warning you Harris, if yo" her sentence was cut off as Xander dropped backwards into the shallow water landing on top of her. Knowing that he wouldn't crush her and that she could hold her breath for seven minutes he started to wriggle on top of her laughing when he saw her small arms flail about above the water as she tried to get up. Jumping off her and breaking into a spring Xander made for the beach knowing that Buffy would try to kill him. After a few seconds he turned back to see Buffy kneeling in the water, panting as if she had just run a marathon. Unable to stop the hysterical laughter that broke free of this throat Xander became aware that he had just given his position up to Buffy. Not that it would have been hard to see him dripping wet standing on the beach. "YOU ARE DEAD HARRIS!" Buffy screamed as she slowly made her way to him, luckily his house seemed to be the only one on the beach and not many people used it anyway as there was a second closer to the town. "White Knight or not, I'm going to kill you." Uttering an 'eep' Xander once again spun around and took off in another spring with a soaking wet Buffy chasing him, screaming different ways that she was going to de-man him once she got her hands on him. That was the only thing that kept Xander running from her, he didn't want to be de-manned. His capture was secured when his foot slipped into a small hole in the sand and he had to take a few seconds to pull it back out. Once again he was met with a flying slayer knocking him to the floor and straddling him. "Know what do you have to say for yourself?" she asked trying to look angry but failing miserably.

"You look sexy when you're wet." Xander said after a few seconds of pretending to think, seeing Buffy blush he started to grin at her as she looked anywhere but his face. "But you did win so." With a sigh that caught Buffy's attention making her look at him, "You can make me your sex slave." His eyes lit up at the thought of that. He could just imagine it now, Buffy wearing a small tight leather outfit ordering him to have sex with her and please her body. His eyes glazed over as a grin formed on his face that told Buffy he was actually thinking about her using that on him.

"Xander." Buffy said still sitting on top of him, getting to reaction part from a wider grin she sighed; he could be one of the most perverted people she knew sometimes. "Xander." She tried again and once again saw that she wasn't going to get a reaction out of him, grinning to herself, she decided that just her calling his name wouldn't get him to break out of the trance he had put himself in. "Xaann." She drawled out near his ear before she caught his earlobe in her teeth and tugged on it gently. Snapping out of his daze Xander became aware of Buffy still on him looking down at him with a smug grin on her face. "You been having dirty thoughts about me again?" she asked smirking when he gulped and shook his head. "Oh, I see. I'm not good looking enough to make you think like that, am I Xander?" she asked flashing him a look that reminded him of a kicked puppy.

Pulling herself off of him, she walked a few feet away and dropped down onto the beach and started to pick up some sand and let it fall back through her fingers. Xander for his part had no idea what had just happened, they had been having fun. Teasing one another and now she looked like she was going to cry. Slowly standing up Xander walked over to Buffy who had her back to him so he wouldn't see her smile and she heard him move.

"Buffy you know you're gorgeous." Xander said kneeling down behind and, spreading his legs out he pulled her against his back and wrapped his arms around her,

"Enough for you to have dirty thoughts about me?" she somehow managed to ask while keeping her hurt voice even though it was killing her not to laugh. Xander was going to answer her when he felt her shake uncontrollably, eyes narrowed he suddenly became aware of what she had done. He had to give it to her, 'give it to her, that's something I've wanted to do for a while' she knew just how to get what she wanted. Sneaky. Short. And sexy. It was obvious that Buffy couldn't be trusted.

"Of course you are Buff. I mean this one time I had a dream about you wearing this tiny rain coat with nothing on under it, and then"

"That's enough Xander." Buffy said feeling her heart try to beat right out of her chest. She couldn't believe that he was going to tell her about one of his dreams involving her. It was then that she knew he had baited her into showing that she wasn't really sad. Turning her head around to look at him she was desperately trying to look like a kicked puppy once again but it was hard to do when she kept thinking about the rest of his dream. "He he, hi?"

* * *

**A/n: I know it's a short chapter. **


	15. Interlude: Buffy the innocent?

**A/N: i didnt know it had been so long since i updated this story, it's been a mixture of not knowing where i wanted to go with it and other ideas for stories coming into my head. I'm going to show where this chapter leads before knowing if i'll finish this story. Also looking back at the end of chapter 14 i think that was me trying to put fluff into it?**

* * *

Buffy couldn't help the smile that was rapidly forming on her face as she stared up at Xander, slowly she stood up and started backing away from him as his expression turned from annoyed to devious something that she knew she shouldn't like the look of but couldn't help getting slightly excited.

"It's funny isn't it, I was sad and now I'm happy again." She said throwing in a laugh for good measure to see if he'd play along with her but instead he merely took a step towards her as she took one further back. The look in his eyes darkened as he lowered his body ready to lunge for Buffy who in reply started to turn ready to bolt down the beach and away from him the first chance she got, as soon as his feet came off of the ground Buffy shot off like the hell mouth was after her casuing Xander to land in the sand face first. "That's what you get Xan." Buffy called over her back as she didn't stop running, not hearing a reply forced her to stop dead in her tracks as she finally turned around to see where he was, when she saw Xander was not on the sand like he had been her eyes widened knowing that he had played her; slowly she reached out behind her and felt a hard male body not even a foot away, risking it she let her hand travel up the bare torso a slight grin forming on her face as she felt the muscle twitch underneath her fingers until a hand grabbed hold of hers and spun her around. Not having expected the movement Buffy nearly slammed into Xander's chest unable to remove her eyes from it as a blush started forming on her cheeks.

"I never thought I'd say this, but my face is up here Buff." He told her the humour of the situation not lost on him; suddenly Buffy tried to pull her hand out of his grasp but was dragged back towards him this time she did slam into his chest having to grab hold of him so she didn't hit the floor. "Now I think you wanted to know if you were good looking enough to have dirty thoughts about." He said with one hand tapping his chin as he looked down at Buffy who this time was staring back at him doe eyed, "Why don't we go back to mine and I'll show you." He laughed before picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder as she squealed and started to pound on his back in an effort to get free, only laughing as she struggled on him Xander stopped as he got to the steps of his house and before repositioning the slayer in his arms so he was carrying her in a bridal style. "You know we might have to back to your house first to see if you have a cheerleader uniform." He told her straight faced as he entered his house, the look of shock on Buffy's face told him that she didn't get the joke or she wasn't liking it all that much.

"Xander Harris if you don't let me go right now I'll." Buffy stopped as she was thrown onto the couch as she didn't have a threat to use at the end of her sentence, bouncing right back up she stared at Xander who could only watch her from the doorway his arms crossed over his chest as he waited for her to make the first move. This had started out as an innocent game to get back at her for making it seem like she was really upset but now it was turning into something else, as Buffy couldn't help but allow her eyes to travel up and down Xander's body with an appraising look something she had never thought she would do with him. Walking around the back of his couch Buffy let her arms drag along it as she stared at Xander from under her lashes, she could tell that she wasn't going to get her own way in this situation, and right now she didn't even know what it was that she had been trying to prove out of the beach taking a step towards the male standing at the door that would allow her to escape Buffy noticed that he didn't so much as blink as he watched her, it was like an intricate game of cat and mouse she had started it outside, then he had carried her in here and it was her turn again. Stopping only when she was right in front of him Buffy took both of Xander's hands and placed them on her hips as he tilted his head to the side silently asking what she thought she was doing, she knew that if she stopped now the chances are she wouldn't be allowed another chance to be this close to her Xander shaped friend and White Knight again. Wrapping her own arms around his neck his pulled his head down as she leant up meeting his lips, the kiss between them started off slow and worried before it picked up the feelings between the two. Xander swapped the positions between them putting Buffy between the door and his own body as his tongue tried to get access into her mouth, happily the slayer gave him permission but before anything could happen and loud banging could be heard at his door.

"Xander are you in there?" he heard Willow shout out, pulling away from Buffy with some difficulty Xander didn't know whether to ignore his friends and go back to what he had been doing which the chances were good was going to be more enjoyable then what she had to say. Leaning in to kiss Buffy once again Xander only met her hand as she put it there stopping him with a giggle and a small smile, slowly she untangled her limbs from his body as well as her leg that and been rubbing up and down the back of his thigh, if she was upset about the kiss it wasn't showing as Buffy moved herself to behind his body and wrapped her arms around the back of his stomach locking them in front of him.

"Yea Will I'm here." Xander replied opening the door that was within arm's reach of him, the effects of having being kissing Buffy and her body being pushed up against his was happily hidden by the cargo pants he had tossed on, if Buffy could feel anything then she wasn't letting on but he doubted that Willow would be was understanding. The fact that Giles was outside his door as well still dressed in his normal tweed clothing in the heat that Sunnydale was having seemed enough to force Xander to start laughing, standing in the doorway waiting to be allowed in Giles noticed the hands running up and down Xander's body and could only look at the White Knight with what might have been a knowing smile.

"Xander to do know someone is behind you right" Willow asked looking at the hands and tilting her head to the side, the wounds on his body were still healing but that wasn't bothering her; it was the fact that there were definite female hands on him seeming to enjoy the flesh underneath.

"Err, yeah I noticed them too," Xander replied stepping backwards to let them in but never once turning around so they could see Buffy behind him who seemed to be enjoying leaving little bites on his back and shoulder blades. He knew that Willow had expected a better answer then what she was given while Giles merely walked past them making his way into the lounge, keeping his eyes on them carefully Xander turned his body with Buffy copying seeing how long they could keep this up before one of them snapped. Following them over to the couch Xander took the recliner that was the nearest chair and slowly sat down on it keep his body just above Buffy's so she didn't have his weight against her.

"Who is that Xander?" Willow finally asked annoyed that he hadn't told her as he was watching the previously running hands try to pinch his skin, knowing that it wouldn't be long before Willow threw one of her patented I'm not talking to you fits Xander tried to stand up but Buffy's hands once again locked around him pulling him back down to her with force, having been unprepared for it Xander dropped onto the chair with all his weight landing on Buffy who could only let out an 'Ummmp' noise before throwing him off of the chair and onto the floor. "Buffy?" Willow asked looking at the slayer who was now turning red at the fact she had been revealed to her watcher and best friend, in her fuzzy mind her attempt at hiding behind Xander had been perfect even if her hands where on him.

Xander could only laugh at the look on her face as he made his way towards the two seater couch Giles was sitting on until he saw Buffy look at him and open up her arms, the fact that she was being this affectionate to him was startling but Xander made his way over to the recliner she was on and pulled her up before dropping down into the seat himself. Having had her tongue down his throat only minutes before; Buffy saw nothing wrong in sitting on his lap and curling up, as she looked at Willow who was looking more and more shocked and Giles who merely tried to hide the smirk on his face. He had noticed the two of them getting closer for the past few weeks and it had only been time to him before something like this would happen.

"Hey Willow, I um didn't notice you there." Buffy tried weakly as she watched the glare intensify on the red heads face as Xander buried his face in her back to stop the laugh that was coming forth from her lie. "You see Xander asked me to come over saying he wanted to show me something."

**Buffy's day dream**

_Buffy knocked on Xander's door quietly as she looked up and down the beach wondering where he was after phoning her up early in the day, she had been ready to help elderly people do their shopping and cross the road when he had phoned her and being the good friend she was, she had rushed over knowing he had just got out of hospital. Slowly the door was opening and Xander stood there staring at Buffy in just his pants a strange glint in his eyes. _

_"How come you asked me here Xander?" Buffy asked him stepping into his house and gasping at the night that it was lit with candles, and a slow beat song was playing from the radio at the end of the room. Spinning around she saw that Xander was right behind her leaving no room between the two bodies. "You know I should go, I have to be at church soon and mother will be angry if I'm late." She said trying to get past him but his arm caught her and gently shoved her onto his couch where she lay looking confused and innocent. _

_Without a word Xander pounced on top of Buffy and started to kiss her, she didn't know if it were the heat if his body or the mere setting of the room but Buffy couldn't help but kiss him back._

**End of day dream**

When Buffy was finished telling Willow what had happened she could only glare at the fact that Giles was silently shaking from laughter not looking at her as was Xander behind her, she knew that wasn't exactly what had happened but it was near enough the truth. Willow tiled her head to the side as she looked at Buffy who was staring at the floor indignantly at the fact no one believed her.

"Buffy, you were pressed up against the door and you couldn't keep your hands off of him." she said slowly hoping that it would sink in, this only set Xander off once again as his own hands were rubbing Buffy's stomach that had been exposed by the way she was sitting. Yesterday he wouldn't have thought that something like this would have happened to him, he might have hoped it would but he never really thought it could happen. Knowing that Buffy was getting embarrassed from the heat coming off of her Xander placed a kiss on the side of her neck for some reason feeling extremely brave despite the fact that they weren't even dating, he knew that the way they seemed right now someone would have thought that they had been together for months and it was something that confused him. Did Buffy know that she was curled up against him? He could safely bet that she didn't seem that bothered by it in fact the way she kept snuggling in it seemed that she was more than enjoying being against him. He wasn't a fool and knew that something was changing between them since the night she had slept in his arms after Angel had that outburst but this was shocking to even him, removing one hand from her stomach and placing in on the arm of the chair he could only watch in shock as Buffy picked it up and started to play with his fingers with one hand and she covered the other with her own.


End file.
